A Friend in Need
by bobthetree123
Summary: When Fiyero goes missing,Elphaba assumes the worse. With Glinda's help, they manage to find the scarecrow, but to save him Glinda must make an impossible decision - one that could mean her death
1. Lavender

Ok, so this is my first Wicked story, that's either going to go alright, or epically fail. Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than usual, but everyone has to start somewhere. Please review and tell me whether you think it's worth continuing or whether I should leave it now.

Fiyeraba all the way :)

This chapter was just edited. For those who have already read it, it is much the same, with just a few things changed or added. Thankyou **Hedwig466. **Its really appreciated :)

* * *

"_Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here."_

"_Go ahead, touch it, I don't mind. Ah, you did the best you could. You saved my life."_

"_You're still beautiful."_

"_You don't have to lie to me."_

"_It's not lying. It's looking at things another way."_

"_Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be...Glinda the Good._

"_It's time to go."_

"_We can never come back to Oz, can we?"_

"_No."_

"_I only wish..."_

"_What?"_

"_Glinda could know that we're alive."_

"_She can't know. Not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know..."_

"_Good news!"_

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew, I have been changed..."_

"_No one mourns the Wicked!"_

Elphaba Thropp quickly slammed the wooden door behind her. It groaned in annoyance at being disturbed. The howling wind ceased, and the fluttering leaves collected in a pile as the barricade stopped them from entering. She threw off her hat, placing it on the table next to the door. She also dropped the lavender she had collected from the town's gardens. She swung off her trusty satchel, a practised motion which had been repeated almost every day. Her thick, warm black cloak was removed as well, hanging up onto the rusting hook, the cold hitting her fiercely.

The castle was silent. The soles of her boots slapped against the cold stone. Her dark hair swung around her face as her hazel eyes searched the darkness for Fiyero.

He was nowhere to be seen. But that wasn't uncommon. These days he tended to hibernate in his room, reading, plucking at his straws, thinking. He was silent. He never told her what went on in his mind – maybe thoughts of what would have happened if Elphaba had never entered Shiz? If he and Glinda had been married? If she hadn't turned him into a scarecrow?

"Fiyero?" Elphaba called out to the gravely silent house. Her voice echoed around the blank grey walls, filling her coloured ears.

No reponse was returned through the castle.

She wondered if she had gone somewhere. To explore the house. But that was unlikely; this was his own home. It was rarely used, and untouched for decades before they had arrived, but all of Fiyero's castles looked the same, inside and out. They were familiar to him.

Thoughts were flitting through her mind. He could be asleep. He could have taken a stroll out in the weeded garden - but the coming storm would have made that unlikely. Maybe he was just in some room far in the back of the castle, out of earshot? An impossible option entered her mind: maybe the Gale Force had taken him?

She scolded herself. That was near impossible. They were hidden far away from Oz, with no near neighbours to stray near them. And nobody knew that she was still alive. As far as the Ozians and their leader knew, she had been melted, and Fiyero had wandered back into the cornfields, ready to scare away the crows.

She walked up the metal stairwell, slowly, yet with a determination to make sure Fiyero was up there, safe. She knew she was being silly, but she had to check that he was there, waiting for her. Her arms shivered from the cold entering from under the ancient windows, sliding through the thin material that covered her arms. Her legs were warm from the knee down, covered by her tall black boots, but her open skirt was allowing the weather to creep onto her. She longed for a hot bath, but knew that could be the death of her. Literally.

She wrapped her hand around the railing, the rusting metal cold under her green fingertips. She gripped tightly, and used it as an aid to reach the top of the winding staircase. The sound of her feet rang around her.

When she finally reached the top, she began to walk down the long path that was the hallway, hesitant now. There was still no sound from Fiyero, no smiling scarecrow face to greet her. Her head automatically turned as she passed each doorway, the blank brown wood staring grimly at her. Their room was right down the end, the biggest in the whole castle. She began to walk slightly faster now, wanting to see him.

She heard a keening coming from her room. Lifting her skirts, she began to run, her feet pounding on the torn rug underneath her. She was out of breath by the time she had reached the doorway. She pulled at the doorknob, ignoring the cold that ran up her arm. It finally twisted in her hand.

Chistery sat on the windowsill. His head turned as she entered.

"Ch-Chistery?" She uttered in disbelief. "What are you doing here? You're free now! Go, fly!"

But Chistery shook his head, staring at her. She couldn't tell the emotion that clouded his face, but it didn't look good.

His head shook as he tried to talk. "Miss...miss..." but he couldn't manage any more. Elphaba ran to his side, noticing the blank bed. "Keep trying, Chistery."

"...Elphaba...Fiyero..."

"Yes, Chistery, Fiyero. What about him? Is he-"

Suddenly Elphaba was cut short as she felt a strange sensation. Nothing she had ever experienced before. A spasm shot through her body, and her mind went blank. Her eyes closed, and white began to flash behind them. She felt her legs crumbling underneath her. Suddenly images of Fiyero filled her mind, first of him at Shiz, then as the Captain of the Guard, and then as the Scarecrow.

She wondered whether this was the sign she had been waiting for. When Nessa had been in danger, she had just had a strange sense, and then she had seen a house flying through the sky. But this was much, much more. And in this situation, she couldn't see a thing.

The images subsided, and she began to feel relaxed - to a degree. Her muscles still felt tight, and her heart was pounding. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she found she was lying back on the bed, covered in a sweat. She quickly wiped it off, not knowing if sweat could affect her as much as water could.

Chistery was watching her in alarm.

She slowly sat up. "Chistery – is Fiyero in danger?" She was dreading that her impossible thought before could actually have been right. But, then again, Chistery hadn't actually said _anything _about Fiyero being in danger. And she _did _have a tendency to react quickly and naively.

But Chistery was now heading towards the window. He began to open in, the sound of the wind now filling the empty, silent void. Leaves whipped around in a frenzy, unable to free themselves from the force.

"No, Chistery, is Fiyero ok?"

But screeches were mixed with the wind as Chistery began to spread his wings.

"Chistery? What about Fiyero? CHISTERY!"

She screamed as Chistery flew off into the darkening storm. She fell back onto the bed, ignoring the gale as it continued to blow into the room.

* * *

Reviews would absolutely make my day - whether they're good or bad! Thankyou soo much for reading :)


	2. The Only One

Well, I decided to continue the story, whether it works or not. Any story is worth writing - its good practice. Anyway thanks to those who read and reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it.

This chapter too has been edited, but only by a few sentences. No big difference.

* * *

Thoughts, hopes, memories and dreams whirled around her head as fast as the gale. She threw her green hands up to her face. She was now positive that Fiyero was in danger. She tried to think as hard as possible about what she could do, how she could get revenge, but no idea came into her head.

She threw her hands down in a rage and sat up. Her black hair whipped around her face, creating a black mask. Her hands twisted anxiously into knots, and her eyes shut tightly. Blood was pounding in her temple, making it difficult to do think or see.

She jumped off the bed and quickly slammed the window shut. She ran down the stairs, often stumbling on her long skirt, desperate to find the book that had so helped and destroyed her.

Her heart pumping, she flew over to where her book lay in her satchel. Nearly ripping the bag, she tore the book out of it. She threw it onto the ground, quickly following it. On her knees, feeling the wind whip under the doorway and blow onto the back of her legs, she flipped the book open, sifting through the pages, trying to find a spell that looked like it could have some effect.

But all the spells were to achieve something, to change something, or to transform something. She could see no spell on how to find something. Her hands flew faster as she flipped page after page, her eyes frantically reading over the ancient language. She screamed in frustration at the tattered book, and slammed it shut. Standing up again, she held the book under her arm, running once again through the empty castle.

The interior seemed ghostly as the howling wind created a menacing sound. She could barely hear the sound of her own feet any more – the wind, the sound of the blood pumping in her ears – were creating a cover.

Her eyes raked over each of the doorways as she looked for the room containing the one ball of magic that could help her. She knew it was somewhere deeply hidden, but in her frenzy she could hardly remember where she had hidden the ancient crystal.

More images were beginning to spin behind her eyes. She forced herself to look past the taunting pictures and to concentrate on her task ahead. Her left hand was now skimming over the wall, as if somehow touching the stone would help her sense where she was going.

She finally reached the end of the corridor, the light suddenly darker. She turned the handle, then began to shake it as it refused to open. That too failing, she stood back and kicked the door, the impact shuddering through her leg. The banging sound seemed huge in the cold silence. She ran inside, and almost gasped with relief as she saw the crystal ball sitting atop the stone pillar. She ran over to it, the ball suddenly filling with a strange, green cloud. Her hazel eyes suddenly turned menacing on their own accord, and her mind went completely blank.

Suddenly words streamed into her mind. She had no sure knowing of what they meant, but she knew they would help her. Slowly she lifted her arms, touching her fingertips to the crystal. A spark, like a shock of electricity, shot into her arms. She watched as the thoughts of Fiyero that had been trapped into her head were sent spinning around the ball. As soon as her mind was blank once more, she bent down, staring into the magic.

She straightened up, and then she began to recite the words.

"_Ate vurae etum vice... Ate vurae etum vice... Ate vurae etum vice... Ate vurae etum vice..."_

Her eyes closed, and her arms began to circle the crystal ball, creating a powerful magic between them. The room seemingly began to glow; the faded green becoming stronger rapidly.

"_Ate vurae etum vice... Ate vurae etum vice_..."

Her head was spinning, her arms moving on their own accord. Her legs felt weightless, her hands heavy with power. She felt a change in the air as her chanting became louder.

"_ATE VURAE ETUM VICE... ATE VURAE ETUM VICE..."_

The floor began to vibrate, subtly at first, then a heavy rumbling as though an earthquake were occurring. She had never felt more powerful or wicked in her life. Her hands rose high into the air as she almost screamed the enchantment.

"_ATE VURAE ETUM VICE... ATE VURAE ETUM VICE...!"_

A great crash resounded in her ears, and then all seemed to fall silent. Her arms dropped as though they were weights, and her head span. She fought the urge to be sick, but somehow she felt evil, menacing. She opened her eyes, and stared once more into the crystal. She had no idea what the spell had done, but she hoped the small ball could help her.

Peering into its depths, Elphaba could see the shape of a man, standing in a hunched position. Fiyero, she assumed, and squinting, she could see a hessian face, with stray strands of straw poking out of his collar. She wrapped her hands once more around the ball. The image turned stronger, the outline of the ball glowing green. And then the shape of a bed appealed to her eyes. She saw the figure move, and then sit on the bed, his head in his hands. Elphaba recognised the green outfit that was once his Captain's uniform. In her mind she reached out to him, longing to take his hands and touch his sewn face.

The ball suddenly shone a brilliant red. Another person entered the mirage, and she could see that this new figure too was wearing a green suit, complete with shiny boots and rifle. The figure grabbed Fiyero roughly, throwing him off the bed and into a wall. Metaphorical pain pierced through her as she imagined him being torutred – probably for information.

Information about_ her._

Either that or they were pretending to be dogs and having a playful fight.

She closed her eyes and screamed a silent scream. Then she waited. When she had calmed down enough, she gazed once more into the ball. A completely new image and figure had formed.

Fury began to bubble up into her, a deep rage that she would never fully be able to control. For this new figure was the person she was sure was responsible. She had known they would be here.

And she was determined to get revenge.

But she was also the one person who could help her.

Galinda Upland.

With a silent Ga.

More commonly known as Glinda the Good Witch of the North.

* * *

I do realise these chapters are shorter than some other stories, but if I make them too long ill probably just be repeating myself over nad over again. Plus i love cliffhangers :)

Please leave a review on the way out - it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Starry Sky

_A few hours earlier..._

Glinda Upland sat on her four-poster bed, yet another box of tissues beside her. Her guard had poked his head in a few minutes before, but had quickly taken it out when he saw the state she was in.

It had been three weeks after she had seen her best friend being melted, but it had felt like three years. Every day she remembered the scream of Elphaba as the water hit her, the book held tightly in her hands. She also remembered the day after...

-Wicked-

Glinda woke that morning, her mind already set on the task ahead. The sun was shining brightly, filtering through her open window. After dressing in her typical blue dress, she went to walk downstairs, but then stopped just before her doorway. She turned to the green bottle that sat on her dresser. Slowly she picked it up, and clutched it in her hand. Her head bowed, and a tear spilled down her cheek.

Glinda walked out into the palace gardens, aware of the usual crowd of Ozians that came to greet her each morning. She would usually welcome this onrush of attention, and return the greetings and blessings, maybe have a conversation with a few of them. But this morning she felt solemn, and didn't wish to talk to anybody. She felt painful emotion swell beneath her, and blinked furiously to hold back the tears.

She ignored the crowd and turned to one of her guards that stood nearby. "Excuse me?" her voice was quivering as she struggled to control it.

"Yes, miss?" The guard replied, somewhat confused by her emotion.

"Can you fetch me any of the belongings that were found when the Wicked Witch melted? And a shovel?"

If the guard had been confused before, he was completely perplexed now. But he didn't dare disobey orders, and so he quickly hurried to get what she wanted. She turned around and walked over the grass until she reached the poppies. She smiled weakly at the symbolism – only a few days ago she had helped rescue Dorothy and her 'friends' from a poppyfield. How much she was regretting that now. Regretting how she had even helped Dorothy in the first place. She had done nothing but kill her best friend.

But that was in the past now. Nothing else could be done. Shutting her eyes, Glinda took a deep breath and sunk to her knees, hearing the gasps of the Ozians behind her, as she was now sitting in a patch of dirt. But once again she ignored them. She rolled the green bottle between her fingers, outlining the design delicately.

The guard soon ran up to her, holding a bundle of cloth.

"This was all that remained, miss. No body was found."

Glinda flinched at the words. She gently took the bundle from the guard and unwrapped it, revealing Elphaba's black cloak, hat, clothing, and satchel. She ran her fingers through the smooth cloth.

She heard footsteps, and another guard walked up to them. "Uh, miss?" he asked uncertainly. "I wasn't sure if you also wanted this."

He held out a thick, tattered book. The tears in Glinda's eyes threatened to spill when she saw it. The Grimmerie looked as ancient as it did when the Wizard first gave it to Elphaba. It was now Glinda's most prized possession – not to use, but to remember. Remember Elphaba, and everything she did with that book, both good and bad.

But she knew that she had to bury this, too. The whole point of the grave she was about to create was so that she could put the past behind her, and start a new life as Glinda the Good.

She took the book from the guard, holding it as gently as though it was a newborn puppy. She put it on top of the bundle beside her, making sure it didn't touch the dirt. She then took the shovel that was offered to her, and began to dig.

The Citizens of Oz were staring in shock. They had gathered their friends, so a huge crowd had formed. None of this was making sense. Glinda in the dirt, and then her showing sentiment over the clothes of the Wicked Witch of the West. And now, she was digging! This was a side of her that they had never seen.

That _no-one _had ever seen.

Glinda dug, trying to keep memories from straying into her mind. Her vision was blurry from the salty tears, and she noticed a few dropping into the soil. The grave she dug was shallow – it didn't need to be deep. She dropped the shovel, and placed her blistered hands on her dirt-flecked dress. She waved her hand to dismiss her guards, and they slowly crept away, confused, but giving the witch her space. They acted kindly by sending away the crowd. Soon the garden was quiet.

"Elphie..." Glinda sobbed, and the tears were finally released. The built-up emotions for her friend were finally set free, and they showed no sign of stopping. The pain in her chest grew, and she found it hard to catch a breath as the tears took over. She sat like this for a few minutes, before finally taking a deep breath and wiping her face, smearing dirt all over the pale flesh. But she didn't care. Beauty and appreance didnt matter. Elphaba had taught her that.

She slowly picked up the clothes and placed them in the dug-out hole, and then the satchel, the book, the green bottle, and finally her well-known hat. Glinda remembered how she had given this to Elphaba out of resentment, recieving a wand in return. Another kind deed that Elphaba had done...

She picked up the shovel again. It felt heavy and unnatural in her hands. Her arms were weak as she tossed dirt into the hole, followed by more tears. She patted the soil down with her hands, and tore off a bunch of poppies from their bed. She laid them onto the grave, and then slowly stood up.

"Goodbye Elphie..."

Without glancing back, Glinda walked back into the palace.

-Wicked-

Elphaba watched from behind the bush as her friend buried her belongings. She couldn't help but sob inside. It pained her to know that Glinda was mourning for her, and she wished that she could tell her that she was alive. She knew that Glinda wouldn't tell anybody, but Fiyero was right. It was too dangerous.

She had seen Glinda bury the Grimmerie. As well as her beloved hat and the clothes that had been made her identifiable. She didn't want to disturb the grave that Glinda had made for her, but she desperately needed that book. Everything else would remain undisturbed. She vowed to return that night.

As she watched Glinda walk back inside, she felt a surge of longing for her friend, and a sudden urge to run up to her, to tell her she was ok, to give her one more hug. But that was impossible.

Elphaba slid down onto the ground, and sobbed into the grass.

-Wicked-

The new Captain of the Guard stared down at his map. He remembered waiting behind the bush after torturing Fiyero, watching him transform into the Scarecrow. It had amazed him that such a power could change a human being entirely, but this was Oz. Anything could happen.

He had also remembered seeing the Scarecrow at the Wizard's and Dorothy's farewell. He knew that nobody else knew who the Scarecrow really was, and he was determined not to let Fiyero escape that easily. He had decided to follow him after he left the celebration.

And who he had met with had left him speechless.

He had followed them for many days until they reached their castle. He watched from behind a tree as they walked inside. He then had to think what he would do. Was Fiyero still a threat? Was he still worth capturing and throwing into prison? He knew the answer; No. Fiyero wasn't harming anyone. He had left his life at Oz. He had started a new one with the Wicked Witch.

The Captain had begun his long journey home, through the sullen weeds and along a dirt track. There had no yellow brick road to follow, and he had to navigate his way back to Oz. He thought of his plan very carefully on the way back...

-Wicked-

That night, Elphaba slid slyly into the palace gardens. Suprisingly, she could see no guards around. She ducked and ran across the grass, cringing at the sound of the grass crunching beneath her feet. She quickly reached the place where she had seen Glinda kneeling earlier that day.

She hated to do this, but it was essential. She knelt down and, after a pause she buried her hands into the thick soil. She used her hands as a miniature shovel as she scooped the dirt away. It didn't take long to reach the tip of her hat. She pulled it out, and dirt cascaded off the sides of it. There was now an open hole before her. She reached in and pulled out the famous Grimmerie. She felt the cover peeling under her green skin, and a sudden feeling of power surged through her.

She wondered whether she should take everything else with her. She knew that Glinda would never dig open the grave. She felt terrible, but she scooped her clothes, her cloak, and her bottle out of it. As a second thought, she held the bottle in her palm, sending a shiver up her arm. Gently she put it back down, throwing dirt in after it. She picked up her bundle, and ran back over to behind the bushes to where her broomstick lay waiting.

The power coursed through it as soon as she touched it, and it shuddered in her hand. Glancing back to the palace, Elphaba could see Glinda's figure in her bedroom, the light illuminating her. Her back was towards her, and her shoulders were shaking. Elphaba lowered her head, and sat on her broomstick, rising into the stars.

-Wicked-

Glinda felt a sudden urge within her. As she turned towards the window, she could have sworn to Oz that she had seen a black-clad figure flying through the starry sky.


	4. Spherical Bruises

Sorry, guys! I know I promised I would update soon...I'm in the middle of exams, so it's been kinda hard to find time. I wrote this during a study period, so..yeah.

* * *

Elphaba wrapped her cloak around her shivering green shoulders. She sat her hat firmly on her long, flowing hair, the pointed tip slicing through the silent air. She swung her satchel from the table which it was resting upon and threw it over her head and shoulder so the strap pulled tight across her chest. Her hands shaking – whether from cold, fury or worry she couldn't tell – she pulled open the door, welcoming the howling night.

Wind immediately pushed inside, whipping her skirt around her legs, her cloak billowing out behind her. She stepped out into the thick blanket of darkness, her sharp vision never failing her. The thrashing wind threatened to remove her hat, but she held it down firmly, and marched, with her face turned away, over the dead garden and on the dirt track that ran down the side of the castle. She reached an alcove, almost impossible to notice in the dark, but the path was familiar to her. She slipped inside and slammed the wooden door behind her. The noise didn't stop, but dropped enormously. She turned and felt her hands along the wall of the alcove. No light was supplied, but her eyes focused so an outline of objects met her hazel gaze. Along the wall were lined multiple gardening and house-cleaning tools; a rake with spiderwebs entwining its broken teeth, a mop with hair as dishevelled and dirty as an old Munchkin's, and a spade with soil caked onto its tip so thickly it seemed impossible to scrape off.

Beside these items was her broom. It was inconspicious as a blade of grass in a field. It was kept here so if a traveller stopped at the house, it wouldn't look inapt inside. Or, if anyone came looking for it, this would be the last place they would look.

She reached for the dusty handle, feeling it twitch beneath her green fingers. Feeling dominant once again, she turned to go. The wind smashed the door against its constraints, forcing it to groan loudly in protest. It was horrible weather, but what must be done, must be done.

As she opened the door, the wind almost bowled her over. It seemed stronger than before, and she found it hard to keep upright. She stepped outside, to be immediately forced back against to stone wall. Dead leaves twirled in a frenzy around her, clipping her hair, their stems leaving invisible scratches against her skin. She pushed off against the wall, tightly clutching her broom, wishing she could change the weather as easily as the nutcase that was known as Madame Morrible.

Stars were non-existent, instead a veil of clouds coloured the sky. Rain threatened to pour, and she could already see streaks of lightning in the distance. Her satchel smashed against her thigh, the crystal ball that was inside leaving spherical bruises. Broken leaves crunched under her feet as she pushed forward. Her skin seemed to glow, her body a luminescent figure in the deep gloom. For some unknown reason, she felt tears begin to gather, as sharp as ice as the wind hit them. She blinked furiously and wiped her face, the breeze whipping it bitterly. She was shivering all over – her thin clothes were no match with the storm.

She wondered where exactly she was headed. Her original plan was to grab the old broom and fly to the Emerald City, face Glinda and demand to know where Fiyero was. But it was too unsafe to fly, and the City was a few days walk from the castle.

Now she was wishing she had a bubble.

She knew it was foolish to move when she had no clear options, but loathing and protection was driving her onwards. She reached a thick cluster of tress, and she stopped against once of the great malting trunks, the wind seizing slightly as the branches supplied a shield. Gathering her thoughts together, she assessed her options. She could wait until the storm ceased, she could brave it, or she could turn back and forget about it.

No, the latter wasn't an option. That was just foolishness.

She poked her head out of the comfort of the trees. Wind sliced at her face, and she quickly ducked it back in again, leaning against the trunk while she breathed heavily. Her eyes darted all around her on their own accord, and she closed them, trying to calm herself.

She knew it her heart that she had only one option.

Thunder cracked above her, the rumbling almost enough to shake the ground. She felt the sound coarse through her, and a sudden reaction of terror sized her before she quickly calmed it. Then she heard rain begin to leak down, and lightning lit up the sky. Great, she thought, now she was in the middle of the storm. She had no choice but to let it pass – any other option would be stupidity.

Each minute seemed like an hour. The storm dragged on, as though purposely torturing her using time as its weapon. The storm created a spectacular light show, but not one that Elphaba cared to watch. The wind continued to swirl the leaves, sending them spiralling into the air. Elphaba was glad for the tree protection, otherwise there was a chance she could be looking like that cluster of leaves.

She waited for what seemed like days before the thunder became distant, and the lightning was just a small innocent spark on the horizon. The wind was still ferocious, but not as cruel as it had been.

She mounted her broom, her skirts dangling wildly as the wind continued to shove it around. Murmuring, she slowly began to feel herself lift into the air, gravity once again defied under her power. She emerged above the trees, and her hair was whipped back immediately. Making sure her satchel and hat were still safe, she took off, cutting through the wind like a knife cutting warm cheese. Luckily she was riding _with _the wind, instead of _against_ it. Moisture still hung thickly from the storm, making her uncomfortable, concerned it might make her grip slippery or make her lose her seat. The night seemed somewhat peaceful, despite the weather. She always felt calm once she was on her broom. It made her feel powerful, confident, and in a way superior, as if she was above everyone and everything, and she were looking down at the world below her.

The journey to the Emerald City didn't take long. No creatures were circling the sky due to the storm, and thus made it easier for her to navigate her way through the cloudy heavens. She spotted the palace, a rising figure in numerous shimmering shades of green. Even in the dark it looked majestic.

Landing in a citizen's garden, she ran quickly to the brilliant road, trying to cover herself as much as possible so the sickly green of her skin didn't stand out like an unnatural star. She followed the yellow brick, shining brightly even in the dark. It ran easily to the palace, all the cottages and shops sitting comfortably beside it, closed and dark for the night. Brilliant green trinkets sat still in the window, not an inch of dust to be found on anything.

There was no-one in sight. The City was silent.

Walking quickly, pushed by her own sense of longing and loathing. She reached the garden path, ceremoniously paved through the roses and poppies. She walked over the emerald stones and reached the jade doorstep. Not even taking the time to glance at the volume of the palace, she rapped the brass handle against the door.

The great oak door opened.

Elphaba reeled back in shock.

She had completely forgotten about the guards.

_And _the fact that she was supposed to be dead.

* * *

Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated! Sorry that this chapter didn't really have much of a plot, by the way. Next chapter already half-written, so i shouldnt be too long with an update :)


	5. Coordination

Elphaba quickly darted to the side, but she knew it was pointless – the guard had already seen her, and she wasn't all too hard to recognise. Curse her green, lizard-like skin! Plus he was trained for capturing fugitives. She was trained in magic, but without her trusty book in front of her, her talent wouldn't be of much help.

She didn't exactly know what she was running away. She hadn't actually done anything wrong. True, she was supposed to be dead, but that shouldn't mean she was in trouble with the law, right?

But somehow stopping and facing the giant didn't seem like the smartest idea.

She slid through the garden, having the advantage of sight on her side. Bushes jumped out at her as she ran, as if purposefully trying to slow her down. She looked around frantically, trying to find a suitable place to hide.

Her senses were going wild. She could hear the guard stumbling behind her, having difficulty without the help of the moon. She could feel the branches that snagged at her skirt, trying to hold her back underneath their probing fingers. She could also feel the pain in her feet; her soles pounding against the grass and dead leaves, creating a dense thumping sound, revealing her location. She could smell the thick moisture that still hung in the air, could taste it on her tongue. Sweat began to slide down her temple and her breath became shorter as she ran ever further. Her arms stung with pain as they swung by her sides.

Her black cape whipped around her, creating a veil in the darkness. She turned her head around to watch the guard dropping further and further behind with each step. Thankfully, her speed began to slowly drop as she knew now she could move with more ease. A large tree loomed up ahead, and she planned its large body as her hiding spot. She reached it and swung behind it, wincing as the satchel smashed against the trunk – but no cracking of crystal was heard, much to her relief. Her heart and head were pounding, and she was struggling to breathe. She wasn't used to such excitement and it was taking its toll on her heavily. She rolled her head to the side and watched as the guard ran past, his large frame causing him to be drenched in sweat. He looked clueless as he searched frantically through the dark to find her.

She waited at most five seconds before moving, aware he could turn back at any moment after losing her in the darkness. She twisted out from behind the tree, careful that her hat didn't become caught in the twisting branches. She began to run back to the palace, ignoring the pain seering through her chest as she struggled to breathe. She wondered whether to brave sneeking in through the door. But doubtless there would be more guards waiting inside, whether aware or not that their companion had gone on a chase she didn't know. Or she could make a dramatic entrance through her window.

As she ran, images of the past began to filter through her mind – of her and Glinda at Shiz, that night that Glinda transformed her from her lonely self to the girl she was now.

Then a thought occurred – was this really a good idea? They had gone their seperate ways in life, now. Time had passed. Would Glinda really resent her and want revenge so much that she'd actually capture and torture Fiyero? She was shallow, but was she really that cold? Would she really sink that low? Doubt began to seep inside her, and she thought about turning back, turning her focus onto a more likely candidate. But Glinda still may have answers.

She reached the wall on the side of the palace that ran underneath the Good Witch's window. She paused briefly. The warning rang through her mind, a deep whisper from her lover.

"_She can't know. Not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know._"

That warning seemed forgotten now. The circumstance was too dire. Sure, Glinda will be surprised. But Fiyero's life may hang in the balance. This needed to be done now. Plus, she could trust Glinda not to tell anyone. Gone was the girl who would gossip secrets to everyone she knew. Now in place was a kind heart, true to her word. It was safe.

Elphaba mounted her broom, deciding to brave the window. She rose until she was outside the glamorous room, gazing into the clear window that displayed the light blue walls. She could see Glinda sitting on her four-poster king bed, pale back to the window, rolling something between her hands. Elphaba whistled, softly.

-Wicked-

It had become routine now. To eat dinner in the formal Dining room, and then to troop upstairs to her room and sit on her bed, reminiscing the memories of her University days. Of the days she had changed her life, turning from a self-absorbed, foolish girl into a young woman who wanted to do kind deeds for strangers. She had never expected her life to turn out like this.

She remembered that ceremony, those many months ago...

"_I couldn't be happier, because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true..."_

Maybe that's why she was so unhappy now.

Every night she cried over her dead friend, every night the pain seemed to only deepen. Every night she imagined what her life would have been like without the green girl in it. So much different, she was sure.

She picked up the green bottle that sat on her dresser. It shone with an unnatural brilliance. The light bounced off the emerald skin, creating spots of light on the walls. She sobbed harder as she clutched it to her chest. Her golden curls fell beside her face as her head dropped forward, tears spilling onto her dress.

A sharp whistle pierced the air. She dismissed it, thinking it was only a Munchkin outside, maybe after a little too much to drink. But then it came again, louder this time. And then a rap on her window.

Glinda spun around, almost falling off the bed. Outside was a sight she struggled to come to terms with. The green witch herself, the one she had thought constantly about over the past months, was seated comfortably on her broom, a huge grin on her face. Glinda managed to take a deep breath, blinking furiously to see if she was dreaming. She continued to sit twisted on the bed, unable to move. Elphaba rapped on the window again. _Let me in! _She mouthed, frantically.

As if in a dream, Glinda pushed herself off the bed and walked slowly over to the window. Her eyes never left her friends', unblinking. She felt lethargic, as if she were sleepwalking, or weighed down with a great sickness. She also felt scared. What if she was here for revenge? She fumbled at the window's lock, still staring at the hazel eyes that gazed curiously and brightly back at her. The window finally freed itself, and she pushed it open.

"E-E-Elphie?" she finally managed to splutter. "But...you're...dead."

"No," Elphaba reassured her. "Please, let me inside." Her voice shook, and Glinda wondered whether it was from emotion or from the weather. The wind was still quite strong and was causing goosebumps to slowly rise on her bare arms. She quickly stood back and let Elphaba fly through. She watched, unfocused, as Elphaba dismounted and placed her broom against the wall, taking off her hat and satchel, and shaking out her dark hair. Elphaba bent down and reached into her back, wrapping her hands around something that was out of Glinda's view. Glinda continued to gaze, sceptical, as Elphaba stood up and faced her.

And then in one swift, co-ordinated motion, they both stepped forward and embraced, pink and green, good and evil once again united. It felt good, safe, in the green witch's strong arms, and they stayed together for a few minutes. Glinda could feel Elphaba's tears sink into her shoulder, and her own drop onto the black fabric her face was smothered in. Almost immediately, Glinda felt her shoulder's begin to shake as she sobbed uncontrollably. Elphaba, too, began to tremble underneath her arms.

The embrace became tighter as they both realised the true depth of the situation. Elphaba was alive! They were together again at last!

And this time, no one could bring them down.


	6. Hazel and Blue

omg, can't apologise enough for the late update! this time, im not gonna break my promise of updating soon, coz im not gonna make one. I'll TRY to get the next chapter done as soon as i can, but no certainties. I've been really busy lately.

Hopefully this chapter is ok. Kinda writing it while i was home sick, so if it doesnt make sense or something please let me know so i can fix it!

Thanks guys!

* * *

They sat side by side on the luscious bed, neither talking. Questions were swelled up inside them both, longing to be asked and answered. But the deep quiet was peaceful, and neither wanted to break it. Their hands were clasped together between them, the warmth trickling through them both.

But Glinda had never been one for patience. It was she who had to start the conversation.

"What _happened_?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "I saw you! I saw that girl throw the water! I saw you melt! And yet, here you are! How did you do it?"

Elphaba sat in silence for a moment longer, contemplating her answer. "Fiyero..."

Her voice trailed off. Glinda was slightly confused, and urged her to continue. "Yes?"

"He sent a message-"

"Fiyero's dead, Elphie? How could he have sent a message?"

"Let me finish. You remember, in the castle before...you know." Glinda _could_ remember. All too well. It sat with her each and every day, the scenes replaying in her mind. "You remember how a message was delivered to me? Well, it was from him."

Glinda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she remained silent. The bed lifted as Elphaba's weight was removed. She walked over to her satchel. Glinda only now realised the effects that Elphaba was carrying with her – her hat, bag, and cloak. The items that Glinda had buried not too long ago. But now was not the time to ask about those simple matters. They were unimportant.

Elphaba returned holding a crumpled slip of paper. The colour had faded, and the material was creased as though it had been reopened many times before. Elphaba held it out to Glinda, and she took it. Her eyes skimmed over the neatly written words.

_I'm safe._

_The castle is filled with trapdoors and tunnels._

_There's a trapdoor in the study, underneath a tunnel._

_Get yourself out. _

_Meet me outside._

_We can live together. We can be safe._

_Warning: you have seen my face for the last time._

_F._

All at once it became clear. This was their plan of escape. This was how they could live without being constantly hunted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Glinda's eyes were glazed with hurt. "You knew I wouldn't have said anything! Didn't you trust me?"

Elphaba immediately returned to the bed and held the blonde girl's pale hands in her own emerald ones. "Of course I trusted you! But if I told you, you were bound to have come looking for me-"

"But at least I would have known that you were alive!" Her voice was rising now, authority automatically kicking in. "Every single day I sit on that bed, think of you, and cry. I felt so broken when you...you..." Glinda's body shook as she tried to control her sobs.

"Glinda, did you think it was easy for me to have made that decision? If you had believed that I had died, then you could have forgotten about me and moved on in your life, instead of constantly worrying about where I was or if I would be found!"

She knew this to be true. And Elphaba never did something without thinking it through – thoroughly.

"Elphie, I could never have forgotten you. How could I? You were – are – my best friend!"

The tears had spilled over now, leaving thin trails down her rosy cheeks. Elphaba lifted a hand and wiped the salty water away.

"But I'm here now," she whispered.

Something clicked inside Glinda's blonde head.

"Elphie, you're supposed to be in hiding! The places are surrounded by guards! Anyone could see you!"

Elphaba laughed at Glinda's sudden mood swing. "It's alright, Glinda."

"But, why _are _you here? You didn't just drop in for a friendly chat, did you?"

Elphaba paused, choosing her words carefully. "As much as I wish that were true, it's not. No, I would only come out of hiding if circumstances were dire."

A wash of terror passed over Glinda, and her mouth opened slightly. "What's happened?" She had a hunch it had something to do with her ex-fiancee.

Her guess was right. "He's been captured. Well, I don't know exactly." Her normally calm voice had turned frantic, and the pitch had risen slightly. "I returned to the castle at dusk, and he had disappeared. In the crystal ball, I saw him." As she said this, she crouched down and revealed said object from her bag, no cracks of fingerprints to be seen. "I saw him with a guard. A Gale Force guard..."

Glinda's eyes widened as she realised where Elphaba was heading. "Elphie, you can't be so ridiculous to think that I sent my army on him, did you?"

By the wavering look on her green face, she did think that.

"Elphie, I didn't even know that you were alive! Let alone where you lived! And why would I hurt him anyway? Sure, I was mad at him, and you I must add, but that's all in the past! I would – could - never kill him!"

The passion in her voice suggested to Elphaba that she still had some feelings for him. She let this slip by. But it was clear that Glinda wouldn't have done this. She was a fool for having any such thought.

But she wouldn't give up hope just yet.

"Would you have any idea _why_ a guard is there with him?"

Glinda shrugged her petite shoulders. "I don't know a thing. They must be acting under other orders. But Elphie, I swear to Oz, I would _never hurt him_."

Elphaba's face fell, and she sagged onto the bed. Her head fell into her hands, and she seemed to tense up. Glinda wondered whether she was having a fit. She walked over to her and kneeled beside her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him, Elphie."

Elphaba's head rose, hazel eyes meeting blue. A single tear sat unbalanced on her cheek.

"We?" she repeated. "No, Glinda. Me."

Glinda shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

Elphaba sat up straight in disbelief. "Glinda, you can't! You're needed here! Besides, it's way too dangerous!"

"Elphie, do you think I care? Fiyero means as much to me as he does to you. In different ways, mind you. I'm not going to wait around here and do nothing while you go and find him and hope not to get killed. I've lost you once, Elphie. I'm not going to lose you again."

"But-"

"Elphaba Thropp, can you please for once in your life just shut up and agree with me? I'm not backing down." Glinda's eyes had grown dark, and her head had bowed in defiance. Elphaba knew there was really no point arguing with her.

"You can sleep here tonight, and we'll talk in the morning. We still have some catching up to do."

"But, the guards..."

"They don't need to know a thing. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Hand in hand, they walked out into the corridor.

They felt complete once more

* * *

* * *

i know the whole note and fiyero thing may not be true, but hey! this is fanfiction! besides, do you really think the note she was given just said _you have seen his face for the last time_?

anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated, good and bad :)


	7. Broken

Geez, its been a long time. Sorry about that! But, now I have a laptop, to be used mostly for writing! Plus, I have my friend nagging me constantly to write, and its holidays, so hopefully I can write more!

As usualy, it'd be great if you could leave comments about the chapter or the story as a whole. Was writing this chapter at 11pm and trying to write an entire chapter on, well, you'll see what on.

Thanks guys!

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular felt lifeless. In this short time of being in this horrific place, he had been burned, thrown around as if he were a rag doll, and torn apart. His body sat askew, his legs separated from his upper body, although there was no pain. His head pounded from the tear which now occupied his temple, and he clutched it in his half-stuffed hands.

He had been dragged against his will from his castle, thrown into a cart of some sort and was then dumped into this room as though he were nothing more than a bag of garbage. The entire trip he had been blinded by a hessian bag and gagged with a strip of cotton. He had no clue of his whereabouts and no reason of why he was here. His primary thoughts had been that he was a tool, a source of information. But so far he had only been beaten, and no questions had been asked.

He had tried to talk to them. Plead to them to let him go. But he had had no luck. They seemed to enjoy torturing him, using him as a kind of toy to throw around and tear apart as they please. Each day the soldier came in and pulled him off the bed, sneering at him and throwing him against the wall. Fiyero never succumbed to showing his pain and resentment, and this seemed to irritate the soldier, forcing him to rip him apart even more. Sometimes the soldier brought in a torch, threatening to reduce him to a ball of flame. He never resisted - it was useless. He was made of straw, and that wouldn't go far against a burly soldier. Sometimes the soldier did place the torch against his arm, creating a small spark which soon caught on. Fiyero would often try to put out the fire, so as to stop it spreading over his entire body and degrading him to a collection of hessian and boots. The soldier enjoyed laughing at him as he watched. After the soldier left, Fiyero often had to remove the burnt straw and take fresh straw from his stomach. As this happened more than once, he felt himself becoming weaker as more and more straw was removed.

He often thought of Elphaba. He often wondered if they had taken her too. At night, he would strain to hear her painful cries, but none ever reached his room, the room which consisted of small stone walls and a single moth-eaten bed. No decorations or motifs lined the walls, and no furnishings decorated its interior. It was as bare as a prison cell, and it felt like one too. He wondered if his 'wife' was held in a similar space, sitting and thinking in silence. Every time the soldier left, he managed to ask "What about Elphaba?" The soldier never answered, but laughed in his face. Fiyero wasn't sure if the guard even knew who he was talking about, and he hoped she had been left untouched. If so, where was she? Was she at the castle, worried? Had she even made it home? Maybe the Gale Force had taken her someplace else. All these questions flew around his head like irritating crows, and all of these questions remained unanswered. He tried to convince himself that she was alright, if only to put himself at ease, but he had no way of knowing. He could only pray that she was safe and unharmed.

He had no idea of time in this small cell. It could have been weeks, days or even mere hours. He had counted the soldier to have emerged ten times, though he had no clue if he came once every day, every hour or every few days. When he was alone, he often slept or drew back into deep thought, and this often made him lose any sense of time. No meals were brought to him during his stay, and no room service was provided. His bed remained lumpy and cold, and was uncomfortable to sleep on, though somehow he managed.

He felt useless. As though his life would never change. He would stay in this gray room until he ran out of straw, and would then be torn and burnt. He did put up a fight one day, though. The soldier had once again scattered straw around the room, leaving Fiyero on his knees, struggling to collect himself. The guard turned towards the door to leave, but Fiyero ran ahead. He was tired of knowing nothing. Tired of sitting in here alone. He stood in front of their door, arms outstretched. Although he knew it probably wouldn't do him any good, he didn't step down.

"Why am I here?" he demanded, his voice shaking. The soldier ignored him and tried to push past him. Fiyero used all his strength to force the guard back.

"You're not leaving until I have answers! Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

The guard once again made a move to leave, but was stopped once more. He finally spoke, although the answer was not what Fiyero was expecting.

"We need you to get to get to Glinda."

-Wicked-

Glinda though that her good mood could never have been disturbed that night. Elphaba was back! That alone made her burst with happiness.

But as soon as the guard knocked on her door and delivered the note, her mood changed as swiftly as it came.

'Surrender or he dies.'

Along with the note came a photo of a broken Fiyero.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Wait

Thankyou dearly for all of your reviews! I actually managed to update! Hopefully the next update will be sooner.

* * *

"Elphie!" she screamed to herself as she pulled on her dressing gown and flew out of her bedroom. "Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!"

Without knocking, she ran into her former roommate's room. The green girl lay motionless in her bed even though the door had smashed loudly against the wall as it had swung open. Glinda momentarily wondered whether she should disturb her friends' peace - she looked so comfortable and content. Her bed sheets were wrapped snugly around her slim figure and her head rested gracefully on the pillow.

She slept much unlike Glinda herself, who often woke up on her back, her arms and legs flung out every which way, her head tilted to the side, blonde curls flattened.

But this situation was dire, and Glinda sure as hell wasn't going to sleep with this information kept to herself.

She gently shook Elphaba awake, although in her flustered state it would have felt more violent then intended. Elphaba slowly shook her head and opened her eyes groggily.

"Elphaba!" Glinda pressed, her face hovering over the green girl's.

Elphaba shot up as she realised the situation. Quickly, she wrapped her sheets around herself, suddenly very conscious of the small nightgown she was wearing. She stared at Glinda, her eyes not fully awake.

"What?" she questions, a hint of anger in her voice from being woken.

Silently, Glinda handed her the slip of paper, but held back the photograph. Elphaba rubbed her eyes and focused as best she could. She skimmed over the words multiple times until it began to register into her brain.

"Surrender or he dies?" she asked aloud. Her voice trembled slightly, and she tried to control herself.

"It came with this," she whispered softly. She gingerly handed over the photograph. She watched in pain as she saw her friend tear up. She had never seen Elphaba cry, and this was killing her.

Elphaba slowly looked up. "What does it mean?" she whispered, barely audible. "What does any of it mean? Where is he? Why do you have to surrender? What have you done? Or is it me? Do they know I'm here?"

It was unnatural for Elphaba to be asking the questions instead of answering them. Glinda felt ashamed that she couldn't answer any of them.

"I don't know, Elphie, I'm sorry. I just...don't know."

She sat beside her on the bed. They both hung in tearful silence as they pondered the mystery of the letter. Both felt the inclination to do something, but neither knew what.

Glinda tried to reassure her friend as well as herself. "We'll work it out, Elphie, I promise. We will find him before he...before...he..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Elphaba nodded, and grimly offered her hand to the blonde. Glinda took it, and they returned to silence once more.

-Wicked-

Neither knew how much time had passed before Elphaba suddenly shot up.

"What is it?" Glinda asked uncertainly.

"I can't just sit here!" Elphaba sprung out of bed, beginning to reach her black garments which were folded on the provided armchair.

Glinda jumped off the bed as well, trying to stop her rash actions. She was stunned at the girl's sudden mood swing. "Elphie, wait-"

"For what?" She asked, whirling around to face the blonde. "Glinda, I can't just sit here and wait for another letter, this time one with a picture of him dead!" Her voice had risen, and Glinda tried to quieten her, remembering that she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Elphie, look!" Glinda grabbed her cloaked arm and spun her around. Elphaba's green face loomed in front of her, but the blonde stood her ground, staring at her.

"Elphie, I know you're upset and desperate to find him, but you have absolutely no idea where he is! Running off to the middle of nowhere won't help!" Glinda wondered the real reason of why she didn't want Elphaba to leave yet. Was it as she had explained? Or because she wanted Elphaba to stay with her?

"Look, if we wait for another letter, a letter explaining how to surrender, then we can save him! Then no-one has to get hurt!" she reasoned, though she knew that this would come at a cost. A cost to all of them.

But Elphaba was never one to give in easily. Pulling herself away from Glinda, she ran over to her bag and drew out the crystal ball that Glinda had seen earlier. She also tugged out The Grimmerie, and placing both items on her rumpled bed, she began to cast the same spell that she had muttered at Kiamo Ko.

Glinda watched in confusion as Elphaba murmured the words of an ancient language. It seemed uninterpretable to her, so she didn't even try to understand.

"Ate vurae etum vice... Ate vurae etum vice..." Elphaba repeated over and over again in a strange, guttural tone. On impulse, Glinda began to back away as Elphaba's arms waved around her, and her tone turned louder. Glinda glanced frantically towards the door, hoping no-one would hear her.

"Ate vurae etum vice... Ate vurae etum vice..." Elphaba chanted faster, and the ball flashed green. Glinda backed into the door, her eyes never leaving the strange crystal which now lit up the room. It continued to glow a deep green, although nothing more happened. But watching Elphaba's face, she could see her gazing intently at it, as though there was something more hidden deep inside, something only she could see.

Her chanting grew slower and softer, the green slowly subsiding. Glinda let out a breath she never knew she had been holding. She cautiously walked towards Elphaba.

"Well?" she breathed, still staring wildly at the ball of magic before her.

"I know where he is," she whispered, a wicked grin lighting up her face.

* * *

Yeah, so I still didn't tell you why she has to surrender. I guess we'll just have to wait till next chapter to see :)

Please leave a comment on your way out. Will be most appreciated. Any ideas are welcome too!


	9. Flames

Well, thankyou to those who reviewed or even just read my last chapter, or the whole story. It means a lot to know that people actually want to read what I write.

And there's very slight Gelphie, just coz I love it.

* * *

Elphaba began to ready herself and pack the small possessions she had brought along. Glinda continued to stare at her, wondering what her friend was thinking.

"Elphaba, what in Oz name are you doing?"

"I'm going to find him."

"Now? It's the middle of the night!"

"Glinda, we can't take any more chances."

"Can I come?"

"NO!" Elphaba quickly stood up and looked Glinda in the eyes. "We discussed this, Glinda. It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

Glinda folded her arms and positioned herself into her famous pout, her determined eyes glaring into the taller girl's. "I'm. Coming."

There was nothing more Elphaba could say or do. She shrugged and turned back to her satchel.

"Then you might want to wear something other than that dressing gown. And not that ridiculous blue mass you possess, either," she muttered.

Glinda glanced down at herself and squeaked before returning to her room, her bare feet barely making a sound on the soft carpet.

-Wicked-

Swirling around and shutting her door, Glinda ran to her oversized wardrobe and skimmed her eyes over her mass of clothing. Almost the entire selection was unsuitable for their errand. There were no pants to be seen, and the daggiest thing she held was her old Shiz uniform. Sighing, she began to pull it on, bracing herself for the jokes she knew would come.

Stuffing a few essentials into an old handbag, she ran out of her room and back to Elphaba's. She pushed open the door, and was glad to find her friend sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

Elphaba's eyebrows rose as she saw Glinda's outfit. "Is school in session?" she mocked, chuckling. Glinda made a face at her. "But _really_, your old uniform? And a handbag? Glinda, even_ I_ could find better than that! And you know what my wardrobe looks like!"

"There was nothing else to wear!" she complained. Elphaba laughed again, but quickly stopped as she caught Glinda's glare.

"We should go," Elphaba stated, breaking the tension.

Glinda nodded. "Are you sure, Elphie?"

"Yes, of course. There's nothing else that can be done." Her head hung low, and Glinda stepped forward, lifting it up with her fingertips.

"Elphie," she whispered, looking into her eyes. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

She took a step back and turned to the door. "Wait here," she said before running downstairs.

-Wicked-

Glinda found the Shift Guard standing by the doorway. She sidled up to him, and glared as she saw him eyeing her outfit.

"Seth, I've decided to take a little holiday."

Seth, the guard, looked at her suspiciously. "Miss, it's the middle of the night. Is now really the time? Can't you wait till morning?"

Glinda sighed. "Look, Seth, I wish I had the time to tell you, but I don't. I'd like to be on my way as soon as possible. Plus, I don't want all the locals watching and asking questions. I was just letting you know."

"Yes, Miss."

Confusion was still clouding his face as she turned her back on him.

-Wicked-

Back in Elphaba's room, they gathered together her broom, hat and satchel, before moving towards the window.

"Fly just past the Emerald Gate. Wait for me by the side of the road. Make sure you keep yourself hidden." Her voice trembled very slightly. She hoped that Elphaba would be safe, if only until she met up with her.

"I know," Elphaba said, taking Glinda's hand. "I'll be fine, Glinda. It'll only take a few minutes."

Glinda nodded, and watched as Elphaba slowly walked towards the window and launched herself into the dark night on her broom.

-Wicked-

She once again ran down the stairs, now beginning to feel slightly out of breath. Her blonde curls were unbrushed, and flying all over the place, matching her weary face. She hoped her tiredness wouldn't consume her, knowing Elphaba wouldn't want to stop to let her rest. She didn't blame her.

As she walked out the brilliant emerald doors, Glinda peered into the darkness. The usually bright street was dull, the shops all closed as the Munchkins rested peacefully in their cottages. Her eye caught a black figure run down a side street, not far from the palace. She unconsciously shivered, and peered into the night, but couldn't see anything. Thinking it was her eye, she thought nothing more of it.

"Miss?" She was stopped by Seth, who cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"Yes?" she asked, annoyed at the sudden blockage.

"This was just delivered by a man who said that only you can read it."

"Who was he?"

"I'm not sure. He gave it to me and ran."

The black-clad figure flashed in her mind once more, and she suddenly felt unsafe.

Seth handed her another folded scrap of paper, and she could feel the outline of another photograph caught inside.

"Thanks, Seth," she said before walking outside. The enormous doors slammed shut behind her. She ran over to one of the small lamps that lined the pathway. She kneeled down beside it, wincing as pebbles created indentations on her skin.

She read the note, her mouth opening in horror with every word. She almost screamed when she saw the picture.

It was Fiyero - in flames.

"Step down. Step down, and your friend will remain alive. You don't, he will die - along with your other friend."

"Elphie," she murmured. "Elphie, Elphie, Elphie!"

She ran through the main street of Oz, her heels catching on the stone beneath her. Her handbag swung wildly, and her footsteps echoed through the empty space.

"ELPHIE!" She almost screamed, but managed to keep it to a hoarse cry. She reached the Emerald Gate, and searched the darkness with her eyes for her missing friend. The green woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Elphie..." she sobbed in despair, before crashing down onto the ground.

* * *

Cliffhanger :) Gotta love them.

So, should Elphie just be somewhere hidden in the dark? Or should she have been taken as well?

Let me know, guys! Please leave a comment on your way out :)


	10. Scenery

Glinda wasn't sure exactly how long she sat crumpled on the ground. Something in her mind felt sure that Elphaba had been snatched and tortured because of her, and she didn't even try to fight the idea. Her tears ran through her fingertips as her head sat heavy in her hands.

She heard the slightest crunch of footsteps on stone. She glanced up briefly, her tear-stained eyes blurring as she searched through the darkness for the source of the sound. All she could see was black - black sky, black ground, black vegetation surrounding her. Her eyes strained and managed to make out the shape of a person. She was shaking from her tears - and now from fear - yet she managed to brandish her handbag in front of her as a shield, or, if need be, a weapon.

"Come out," she whispered, her voice trembling. She cleared her throat and repeated herself, louder and stronger. "Come out, whoever you are. Show yourself!"

The figure's paces increased, the sound of footsteps echoing in the dark night. They sounded determined, as though desperate to reach her. Glinda watched as the figure came ever closer, yet she still couldn't determine what her visitor looked like, or even what gender. Before she knew it, they were right in front of her. Glinda was scared to look up.

"Glinda?" a familiar voice asked.

Glinda's head snapped up, and she rubbed her neck as the sudden movement irritated it. "ELPHIE!" She squeaked, and jumped up, hugging her friend.

Elphaba was taken aback at the sudden outburst. "Why were you on the ground? I thought we agreed to meet over there." She pointed to a small clearing only about 10 metres away.

Glinda stared at her, making Elphaba feel uncomfortable. "What?" the green girl asked, confused.

"I thought I'd lost you," Glinda whispered, barely audible.

Elphaba was now truly stumped. "Glinda, you saw me 5 minutes ago! You said you'd come and meet me out here. Did something happen?" Elphaba's slight outburst suddenly softened as she looked Glinda over quickly.

"No, no, I just...didn't look hard enough, I guess."

But Elphaba knew there was more that Glinda wasn't sharing. Her face was pale, even in the darkness. She decided to press further.

"Why did you think that you had lost me? I can tell you mean more than just a slight vision problem."

Glinda debated whether to show Elphaba the newest letter or not. It would torture her, she knew that. The words still mulled over and over in her mind. That command, that threat.

_'Step down, and your friend will remain alive. You don't, he will die - along with your other friend.'_

It was clear who that other friend was, and she didn't want Elphaba to have anything more on her already-crowded plate. No, the letter could remain hidden for the night. If the need arose, she would show her the letter.

But she could _never_ show her to photograph.

"Look, we better go," Elphaba suggested, thinking she wouldn't get any more out of the blonde. She seemed unusually quiet, but she wouldn't pull at that thread until the opportune moment.

Glinda nodded. They began to walk determinedly away from the Emerald Gate, the Emerald City, and the place Glinda the Good called home.

-Wicked-

Glinda was already complaining after 2 hours. 5 minutes after they had left the Emerald City, Glinda felt the need to create conversation, and began to question Elphaba, and when her answers were short and unhelpful, she just talked aimlessly herself. Elphaba let her, smiling on the inside. It was just like old times - Glinda the talkative and intuitive, Elphaba the silent and witty, speaking only when extremely necessary.

After Glinda got bored of commenting on anything she saw, she began to complain - that her legs and feet were sore, that she needed water, that it was too hot. Elphaba shook her head slightly with every complaint, sniggering slightly. Glinda caught her once.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her tone annoyed. "Is my headache humorous?"

Elphaba laughed, aloud this time. "I'm sorry, Glinda. But you were the one who forced me to allow you to come."

"Yeah, so?"

She chuckled. "You haven't changed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, stopping and folding her arms, her old pout forming on her porcelain face.

Elphaba decided to ignore the question, and they spent the next hour in silence. They both took in the brilliant dawn that was beginning to rise, flaring out streaks of pink and orange. But, as Elphaba had expected, Glinda couldn't keep quiet any longer, and was soon back to her bubbly self.

At one point, Glinda asked a question that Elphaba had to ask herself.

"How do you know where you're going? There's no path."

Elphaba stumbled on the answer. "I-I don't know. It's almost as if my mind's leading me towards him. It just feels right."

"Well, ok then," Glinda finished, unsatisfied with the answer, but continued on anyway.

Elphaba immediately noticed when Glinda stopped talking. She had been silent for over 5 minutes now. She turned her head slightly to see if she was alright. As she had thought, Glinda wasn't. Her eyelids were drooping, and her head had tilted forward slightly, as though she were ready to stumble and drop at any moment.

"A break?" she suggested, and they both gladly toppled down on a pile of soft grass. It was a relief to rest their aching feet.

"Why don't you have a sleep, Glinda?" Elphaba softly suggested, noticing how worn the blonde looked.

But the stubborn woman shook her head. "We have to find Fiyero, Elphaba. Don't let me hold you back."

Elphaba laughed slightly. "Well, we won't get far with you looking like that, now, will we?" She emptied the contents of her bag and slid it behind Glinda, indicating for her to use it as a pillow. Glinda smiled at her, before positioning herself until she was comfortable and closing her eyes. A gentle snore filled the air within a few minutes.

Elphaba felt as awake and energised as a newborn animal exploring for the first time. She was slightly annoyed about this rest-stop, but she didn't want Glinda collapsing on her on the voyage. She took in the scenery around her - the brilliant emerald trees, the bluebirds singing at the top of their lungs, the crickets flitting through the grass. It was ironic that this beautiful scenery was surrounding them as they were on a journey to rescue a man from death.

Elphaba picked up the Grimmerie, and began to flick through the pages, waiting for her best friend to wake up.

* * *

Yeah, for some reason I imagined Glinda to still be the talkative girl she was. Reviews are appreciated :)


	11. Perfect

I'm really hoping this story isn't getting too boring for you guys. If it is, please, let me know, I don't mind!

* * *

The sun beat down lazily on the two girls as they sat in silence, the blonde asleep and the green awake. She was staring intently into the distance, thoughts mulling slowly in her mind. Her eyelids began to droop every so often, and she shook her head to keep herself awake. Birds chirped softly, and a light breeze whispered across them, causing their hair to flap gently. Elphaba lifted her chin, allowing the wind to touch her skin, soothing it.

All was so peaceful. Perfect, even.

But like every perfect moment, it couldn't last.

She hadn't heard a single sound which was out-of-place. But suddenly their hands were on her mouth, smothering her. Her eyes widened as she squirmed, trying to fight them. Her broom was too far away, so she couldn't use that as a weapon. She tried to whip around and kick them, but another grabbed her and pinned her down. They threw her face against the ground and tied her hands behind her back. She couldn't see who they were, but before her face hit the grass she caught a glimpse of a brightly polished boot.

They threw a black strip of cloth around her eyes, and tied it behind her green head, so her vision was totally lost. They also removed their hand from her mouth, quickly shoving a gag inside before she could scream. She continued to fight, but to no avail - they were too strong. They held by her arms and shoulders as they led her away.

"Glinda!" she screamed, although the gag made it muffled, and she couldn't hear a sound from the blonde girl. She wasn't sure whether she had also been taken, but she had to believe that they had left her peacefully.

They led her away. To where? She had absolutely no idea.

-Wicked-

Glinda woke up peaceful and content. She yawned at stretched before sitting up, groaning and rubbing her eyes groggily. "Elphie?" she moaned, searching through her shut eyes for her friend. She waited for the comforting reply, but none came.

"Elphie?" she asked again, opening her eyes. She looked around, but could see no evidence of her friend apart from the flattened pattern she had left in the grass. She scrambled up, worried now. Sure, she might have gone to look for some food or water, but it seemed unlikely.

Glinda ran down the slight hill they had been stationed on. The satchel which had been used as a pillow sat flat and empty, an indentation of Glinda's head embedded in the material. Her eyes caught the sharp glint of a shiny object, towards the bottom of the hill. She ran down, and her knees buckled as she realised it was Elphaba's crystal ball. It must have rolled down the hill when she, well, when she left.

Glinda's eyes searched the vicinity once more, but this time not for a person. She knew there had been more in that satchel than the ball. She had caught a glimpse of the Grimmerie when Elphaba was packing. But even after much searching, Glinda couldn't find the magical book.

She sat down heavily on the grass, and struggled to keep her breathing even and her tears from flowing. She was alone and scared. The note had re-appeared in her mind, the words flowing across her brain like some sort of evil spell. She folded her arms across her knees and rested her head on them, wondering what she should do. Elphaba had been leading them, and she had even admitted that she had no direct path or plan. She had been finding her way based on instinct alone. That wouldn't help Glinda in the slightest.

She picked up the crystal ball lying beside her. She stared at it, hoping the ball would magically come alive, or for something to change, even slightly. But the ball remained still, the only change her hair shifting in the breeze in the reflection.

She rolled it away, and let her thoughts drift off again.

After ten minutes, and nothing had come to her, she picked up the ball again. It was the only thing she had. She placed it on the ground in front of her and stared at it. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. When she had seen Elphaba use it, she had chanted in some foreign language Glinda couldn't decipher.

"Move," she commanded to the strange ball. She felt ridiculous, but couldn't remember what Elphaba had said. "Please?" she whimpered.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and thought harder than ever thought before. She could see Elphaba kneeling against the bed in her room, chanting softly to the magical object.

"Ate...?" Glinda muttered, the word sounding familiar on her tongue. "Vura...vure...vurae?" She played around with the word until she recognised it. She sneaked a glance at the ball, and could see a faint green colour lighting itself in the centre. She closed her eyes again, willing herself to continue, for Elphaba.

"Etum...etume..." She tried different pronunciations, guessing which one it was. She had forgotten this word. She struggled hard to remember the last word. The green light was brighter now, filtering behind her eyes. "Vice!" she gasped, suddenly remembering.

She repeated the chant, trying to remember each phrase and string it together. "Ate...vurae...etum...vice..." She opened her eyes, and the green ball shone with brilliance. But no image had formed. She remembered how Elphaba had repeated the chant. And so did she. But still, only emerald continued to show.

After chanting for five minutes, Glinda stopped. She mustn't have the power. Besides, she now realised, this chanting would only help her see Fiyero, not to find her way. She would have to do this alone.

She stood up, walked to where Elphaba's satchel lay and threw it across her shoulders, placing the ball gently inside in the process. Then she turned, finding the direction they had come, and began to walk the other way, down the unknown path she hoped would lead her to Elphaba and Fiyero.

* * *

As I said, let me know if you're getting kinda bored. Any comment is appreciated :)


	12. Anger and Pain

Sorry about the late update! I've been so busy. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.

Thanks for the reviews, guys. :)

This chapter dedicated to Sammichbatch, for everything xo

* * *

Her head fell forward like a rag dolls' when they took of her blindfold. She groaned and blinked heavily before quickly snapping her head up. She could see the guards retreating out of the doorway.

"Come back!" She screamed at them, trying to chase after them but realising she couldn't move. Glancing down, she saw her limbs were immobilised by rope, and tied to a spindly wooden chair. She rocked back and forth, wrenching her arms against the rope as she tried to free herself. The coarse material stayed put, not even relinquishing a slight amount of movement room.

She suddenly remembered Glinda. Where was she? She remembered the blonde girl asleep on the hillside, unmoving as they took her away. Maybe they had taken her, too. The guards would have known that taking the blonde would hurt her. It would be the ideal way to make her obey their commands. Probably the only way.

She strained her green ears to pick up any unnatural sounds, any moans or whimpers that might have come from the smaller girl, but she could hear nothing. She growled ferociously and ripped her arms once more against the rope. They didn't move, and Elphaba screamed in anger.

Anger at the world, anger at everything.

-Wicked-

Glinda had walked for nearly 2 hours now. Her feet were aching and her face matted with sweat, but she didn't complain. It was all worth it. There was no sign of any castle or any green-skinned Munchkin among the trees. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with every step. Frustrated at Elphaba, for not showing her how to navigate, frustrated at the guards for having put her in this situation, and frustrated at herself for her decision to become involved in society and for letting Elphaba remain awake while she rested peacefully.

She had no clue what she would do if she actually reached the castle. It would be filled with guards, and her status meant nothing to them. They had threatened her with another person - they would surely kill her if she walked right into their trap.

The forest was silent, a peaceful calm rather than an eerie silence. No rodents ran along the leaf-covered floor, no birds rested in the tall trees. The only sound was her ragged breathing and her shoes crunching against the dead leaves.

Looking up, she could see the sky beginning to collect dark clouds. They bunched together like a flock of balloons, cramming against one another and filling the sky. She wasn't a weather expert, but she knew she could expect rain very shortly. Great - that would dampen her already soaked mood.

She was finding it hard to draw a breath now, whether it was deep or shallow. She rested on a nearby rock, panting heavily, her pale head in her shaking hands. She shook her head, and moaned to herself. For a fleeting moment, she wished she was in the safety of her parent's arms, as they soothed and hugged her. Her mother would talk to her, comfort her in any way that she needed. She would then lie on her soft bed and fall asleep, hoping the world would just slip from beneath her and return in a new form.

But she knew this was foolish. She was an adult, now. She could no longer rely on her parents.

Instead, she had relied on Elphie. The green bean. The girl who had changed her entire life, her comprehension of life, and her personality.

The last thing she could do was sit here and sulk.

She stood up, a fresh burst of energy pounding through her veins. She took off at a run, her handbag swinging wildly on her arm. A wind had picked up, and it seemed to be pushing her along, so she felt as though she would go flying headfirst into the dirt at any moment. Tilting her head up, she could see the clouds had become black, completely shutting out the sunlight. She now felt as though she were running at dusk, rather than midday.

She didn't slow when she felt spatters on the top of her head. Her breathing had adjusted now, and her paces were steady. She had no clue where she was running, but in her gut she knew she was close. The rain began to fall harder, pouring down on her as hard as though she were a rock beneath a waterfall. Within seconds she was drenched, and still she ran on. Vision became difficult, and she had to trust her feet to guide her and pray she wouldn't hit an invisible rock or tree.

Thunder rocked the trees around her, and the sound pounded into her head, making her want to scream. Lightning lit up the black sky, creating a brilliant light show. Trees began to block her, their branches suddenly falling into her path. She waved her arms in front of her, batting away the leaves, leaving dark scratches across her hand. She began to run into every obstacle, and soon she could feel the blood from multiple cuts on her arms, legs, hands and face.

She suddenly stopped and threw her head into her hands, screaming. The rain made her shiver, and her wounds made her feel weak. She could now hear nothing but the rain beating harshly against her frightened body. And that's what she was - purely and utterly frightened.

Yet somehow, through the crashing rain, she could hear a returning scream. She whipped her head up like a dog catching the scent of a cat. The scream rang in her head, and she ran in the direction she had heard it. Her stomach was guiding her, and she felt sure she was running exactly where she ought to be running. Lightning occasionally lit up the sky, illuminating the path before her. She felt more confident with each step, and in her mind she could already feel the green arms wrapped safely around her.

Lightning flashed once more, and she glanced up, gasping. Not too far away, she could see the outline of a large building. A castle. She immediately knew this was her destination. She began to run faster than she had ever run in her life.

-Wicked-

She reached the castle door, soaked to the skin, tears now mixing with the rain on her face. She reached for the handle, wondering whether to knock or not. Then she heard another scream, very similar to the one she had heard not ten minutes ago. She was certain of the owner, and of the situation - pain. This forced her to make a snap decision.

Without knocking, Glinda pushed open the door and slipped inside the dark castle.

* * *

Reviews would make my day :)


	13. Screams

I'm sorry! Had school taking over my life :/

And I know the mood of this story has changed, and I apologise to those who think its taken a turn for the worst. Oh well, my writing led me to this. I couldnt really help it.

Just as a note, I realise some bits may seem a bit jumpy. When I've uploaded the document, I have put in lines to divide the sections, but for some reason won't show up when I save, so I apologise for that.

Reviews would be amazing :)

xo

* * *

Glinda slid against the cold stone wall, the castle eerily silent now. From somewhere deep within the darkness she could hear the dripping of rain on the rocky floor, its tiny sound echoing quietly. Glinda blinked and closed her eyes, but it made no difference. The room was as black as a moonless night. She could hear the wind howling outside, the rain lashing against the castle walls, threatening to break its strongholds. She tipped her head back and breathed deeply, glad for the safety and refuge of the castle.

No, not safety, she corrected herself. This place was anything but safe. This was the place where her ex-fiancee and best friend were being held against their will by her own guards.

She suddenly became very self-conscious, and shrank back closer to the wall, trying to appear as inconspicuous as a straw in a bundle of hay. She had heard no-one coming, but like a sixth sense she knew she was being watched.

Another scream suddenly resonated through the castle, although this scream was more throaty, like a man's voice. A few moments later the scent of smoke drifted into her nostrils, and she scrunched up her nose, trying best she could to avoid the waft.

She slowly began to slide against the wall, ignoring the tearing sounds that came from her clothes. She was well beyond caring now. Her ears pricked for any more sounds from the captives, but only the rain could be heard. She continued to move along the wall until she stumbled sideways as she hit a step. Straightening herself, she felt around for a railing, grasping onto it when she felt the rotted wood underneath her soaking hand. Using her foot to judge the height, she began to climb the staircase.

She had gone only a few steps when she heard it. It was barely a whisper through the gloom, but it was like an alarm to her. "No, please no!" The voice pleaded, and Glinda had to force herself not to immediately run up the stairs to help. Although it was unlikely Elphaba Thropp would ever beg or admit defeat, Glinda knew it was her. She took a deep breath and climbed as fast as she could up the stairs without injuring herself.

Once she reached the flat land she took off, searching for the room where her best friend was being held. Her head turned quickly side to side, hoping for some small sound to reach her ears. She stopped, closing her eyes.

She heard a whimper not 10 metres ahead.

She began to run, feeling her hands along the stone walls, searching for a door. Her hands suddenly felt stone, then wood, and then metal as she felt the handle.

Her mind hadn't thought of the fact that Elphaba was screaming because someone was making her. Always one for rash actions, Glinda pushed open the door, concerned only for Elphaba rather than her own safety.

Light flooded out of the door as brightly burning candles lit up the dingy room. It smelled horrible inside, as though the space hadn't been used for centuries. Despite all this, Glinda's eyes were immediately drawn to the green figure sitting tied in a rickety wooden chair, motionless, in the middle of the room.

She heard the door shut behind her, and swung around in terror.

A Gale Force guard stood against the wood, grinning wickedly at her as he raised his rifle. She swung her arms up foolishly, as though hoping it would offer some protection. The guard laughed and brought the gun around behind her arms, the butt of it bashing into her skull. Glinda screamed and dropped to the ground.

-Wicked-

Elphaba's eyes immediately flicked open when she heard the terrified scream. She lifted her dangling head, groaning as her neck complained. She blinked quickly, adjusting her eyes to the pale light. She tried in vain to move her arms and legs, but they were too weak to do anything now. She had almost given up hope, and was wondering whether to surrender to their wishes.

Something in her brained nagged at her to continue to fight, as she always had. But she was sick of fighting. Sick of being blamed for everything. She just wanted it all to end.

Glancing around the room, her eyes searching for the source of the cry, she saw a guard retreating out of the doorway. This puzzled her, as she knew no female guards, and no-one else could have made that terrible sound.

And then her eyes were drawn to the object on the floor.

It was a pale white, and its silk shone brightly in the dim room. Elphaba had seen this many times, as she had carried it everywhere they went back at Shiz. Immediately, she knew it was Glinda who had screamed, Glinda who had been taken away. And she must not have been taken willingly – after all, Glinda Upland never went anywhere without a handbag.

Elphaba tried to scream after the guards, but nothing came out. Her strength had deflated, her aching defeat drawing over her like a black cloud. Once again she strained against the rope, using the last of her energy. She slumped back in her seat, and her eyes closed, darkness enveloping her mind and her body.

-Wicked-

Fiyero couldn't help but cry out in pain as the fire burned his straw. It engulfed his entire leg, the flames licking quickly up it. He stamped his foot, trying to diminish the fire, knowing it would destroy him if it continued. But it refused to prevail, and continued to burn. Smoke began to fill the room, and Fiyero waved his arm viciously around his face, trying to create a breathing space. The guard who had lit him alight stood in the corner, amused as he watched him dance around in circles, doing everything he could to stop himself from burning to a bundle of dust.

The guard finally decided to end the fun when his entire right leg and half his left leg had turned black, having strict orders to only torture and not kill the captives. Fiyero collapsed, expletives stringing from his mouth as he lay in a bundle on the ground. The guard stood over him and laughed.

"You want to live? Convince your little friend to step down, hand over her power."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that if I'm in here?" he screamed at him.

The guard shrugged, turned and left the room.

Fiyero cried out once more, putting all his energy into the scream. He couldn't move, and his legs were completely gone. He doubled over and punched the floor, moaning. What did he do to deserve this?

He cried out again when he heard her scream somewhere in the castle. It echoed through his room, and he was more desperate than ever to find her.

He shrank back onto the floor, his eyes closing as the pain washed over him.


	14. Decisions

Well, I managed to update without waiting for a month - go me!

So, this story has changed quite a bit since my original plan, but oh well. That's what writing is for.

* * *

Glinda felt her head pounding as hard as though there were someone physically smashing her head with a hammer. She groaned and lifted her head groggily, slowly and painfully opening her eyes. A small amount of lamp light managed to filter beneath her eyelids. She rolled her head across her chest and back, releasing all the knots in her neck. She once again opened her eyes, blinking ferociously as she tried to take in her surroundings.

A tall lamp burning oil stood brightly in the corner, purposely contrasting the dingy room. It offered light upon the rest of the room, and she could see plain grey stone walls, with no decoration or colour in sight, not even a tattered curtain to cover the bare window. The room was small, and even the small time she had been awake she had begun to feel suffocated, and she longed for the freedom of the clean air outside.

Feeling something cutting into her flesh, she glanced down, her eyes widening sharply. They had landed on the rope which had impaled her to the chair, making sure her movement was restricted. Using her small strength, she strained against these confines, but it relinquished only a millimetre of room. She soon gave up, her eyes staring hopelessly at the knots which held her down.

She heard a sound from the corner of the room and her head snapped back up as she peered into the gloomy corner. No light was cast on this section, and she struggled to see anything in the darkness. She sat still and waited, wondering whether it was just the wind. She hoped it was - she couldn't deal with anything else right now.

The sound came again, a soft moan, but as sharp as a clock-tick in a graveyard. She shrank back automatically, but Glinda had always been a curious girl. She continued to watch the corner, wondering whether the owner of the sound would make an appearance.

Time passed, and Glinda finally couldn't stand it. She shifted her legs as much as she could, trying to scrape herself over to the corner. Rocking forward in the chair, she slowly began to move, and it wasn't long before she had reached the corner. As soon as the lamplight left her face she felt cool, as though a sudden chill from outside had blown directly onto her. She gasped quietly, wondering of the source. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom, and she could see a figure tied to a chair, similar to herself.

"Excuse me?" Glinda managed to whisper, afraid of the response. A moan returned her question, and Glinda wondered whether to continue or leave the figure in peace.

She was about to sidle backwards when the figure suddenly moved, raising its head. Glinda stared in wonder as she tried to decipher the shadow, but could tell nothing in the dim light. Another sound escaped the captive's mouth as they tried to talk, but Glinda couldn't understand what they were saying. She jumped as the figure moved forward slightly and began to move their chair - towards her.

Glinda tried to scramble back as fast as she could, but the spindly wooden leg seemed to catch on the rocky floor. She inwardly squirmed and turned back to the figure.

But a strange glow made her stop squirming. The lamplight had begun to spread its warmth around the figure like a blanket, and a soft glow seemed to emit from the figure. The glow was faintly...green.

As the figure stopped as raised its head once more, Glinda couldn't help but gasp and smile.

But then her smile turned to an expression of horror as Glinda saw her face.

Elphaba had been tied up similar to Glinda, the rope slicing into her green skin, although marks had already been created. Her clothes were in tatters, seared on the arms, body and legs. Her hat remained hidden in some unknown corner, and her hands shook with panic. Her face, once beautiful, was now ripped with blood and scars.

Glinda struggled for words as she took in her friends' appearance.

"W-what?" Glinda stammered.

Elphaba managed to smile, despite her situation. "Don't worry about me. Why are you here?" She whispered hoarsely, and Glinda knew it pained her to talk. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming at Elphaba when she asked of her current location - and Glinda thought she was smart!

"Did you think I was going to leave you stranded?" Glinda asked, half worried, half smiling. "What did they do to you?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to explain, but suddenly stopped. Her head shot up, much like a wolf catching a scent.

"Quiet!" she hissed, and struggled to move herself back to her original place. She hung her lead low again, and within seconds Glinda was convinced she was unconscious. Her own head turned quickly as she heard footsteps outside the door. Like Elphaba, she tried to move her chair, but it was hopeless and soon had to stop with fear of tumbling over. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth, trying as best as she could to look asleep. She winced as she heard the door smash open and the men walk in.

She held her breath as they discussed in low voices. She strained to hear their plans, but they were careful to speak only in whispers so no-one could overhear. She shook inwardly as she heard them disband, footsteps coming increasingly closer towards her. Her body fell forward like a rag dolls when they grabbed her chair and slid her backwards, placing her in the opposite corner of the room. Then they shook her shoulders, trying to wake her.

She remained still as long as she could before she was forced to open her eyes. They lifted her head, pointing it towards Elphaba's dark corner. And then they dragged her out too.

For a fleeting moment, Glinda had the dream that they would let them both go with no more harm done. But every dream must come to an end.

Glinda watched helplessly as they woke Elphaba up too, shaking her more fiercely then they had Glinda. She suddenly jumped when she felt a presence beside her right ear.

"This is what happens when you associate with the enemy!" it hissed. With a nod from the guard beside Elphaba, he produced a whip.

"NO!" Glinda cried. "Please, do what you want with me; just don't hurt her any more. Can't you see she's in enough pain already?"

"Then do what we ask," a guard responded gruffly, his voice powerful.

"Tell me!" Glinda pleaded. "Tell me what it is! Just don't hurt her!"

"We want you to step down as your role of 'Glinda the Good'", the guard commanded.

"Fine!" Glinda cried, squirming against the bonds.

"And we want her to come with us," he said, nodding towards Elphaba, "and use her magic to help us capture the enemy."

Glinda stopped short. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm sure you heard us, Missy," another guard retorted.

"Make your decision."

* * *

I always love reviews :)


	15. Sharp Memory

Glinda glanced fearfully towards Elphaba, her eyes threatening to spill salty tears. She whimpered silently, just wondering how she could make this decision without anyone getting hurt.

As her eyes landed on the green girl's, she was amazed to see that they were calm. Elphaba seemed to nod, as though convincing Glinda not to save her, to live the life she had always dreamed of.

Glinda squirmed as her mind spun circles around the scenarios. Either choice left her best friend either dead or in hell, and Glinda wouldn't be able to live with herself if she committed her friend to that.

"Kill me." She whispered. She knew this was the right decision. During her college years, she had learnt many things off Elphaba. One of those things was that a stance in society wasn't important. Glinda had chosen to ignore her advice, to live the life she had wanted, but she now knew that Elphaba had been right all along. Her life wasn't satisfying, and every day she wished she was just a normal citizen, living in wonderment in Oz like everyone else.

Elphaba knew what she wanted with her life. She had Fiyero, and had even come out of hiding just to know where he was. That in itself meant enough, and Glinda knew that neither Elphaba nor Fiyero would be able to live without the other.

They were happy.

She wasn't.

This was the only way where her best friend didn't have to be sacrificed. Besides, it was Glinda they wanted. Elphaba had nothing to do with it.

"What?" Elphaba stammered, speechless.

"Kill me," Glinda repeated, her voice louder and stronger, authority automatically kicking in. "She has nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want. It's me." Painful memory shuddered back as she subconsciously repeated Elphaba's words. She could see Elphaba react to them as well.

One of the guards took a step closer, a gleam in his cold hard eyes. "Yes?" He challenged.

"Let her go. Kill me. Take my position in Oz. Just leave her be."

The guards murmured, contemplating this new decision. They turned their backs on her, huddling together. She glanced at Elphaba, the green face furious with her. Yet there was a loving tinge to the stony expression. Glinda shook her head sadly.

The guards spun back around to face her, wicked grins on their faces.

"We accept," one grunted, his tone pleased.

Slightly amazed that they had agreed so easily, Glinda bowed her head and waited for their instructions. She heard them approaching, but one last thought entered her mind.

"I know you'll take her as soon as you've killed me." She stated harshly. "Let me see her leave."

The guard thought this over, then nodded behind him. Another stepped over to Elphaba and pulled out a knife, slicing through the ropes that bound Elphaba tightly down. Elphaba, shaking, stretched her limbs and felt her wrists, wincing as the torn flesh seared.

"Go," Glinda whispered. She could see the pain in Elphaba's eyes - this was the second time she had to leave while another waited to die. Elphaba strode over to her, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out of the room.

Glinda closed her eyes slowly, her head bowing, a tear streaking down her cheek. She convinced herself that this was the right choice, that nothing else mattered now, that her final role in this world would be for good.

She felt a hand on her head, tilting it upwards. Her eyes still closed, she waited.

-Wicked-

Elphaba flew down the stone stairs, almost crashing into the cold walls. Her eyes almost immediately became adjusted to the dark, and she managed to navigate her way to the hidden wall where she had seen the guards place her satchel. Almost ripping it off the nail, she threw it over her shoulder and skidded to the sodden wooden door. She smashed it open and ran out into the storm, stumbling over her ripped dress. After about ten metres she stopped and threw herself on the ground, at the same time clawing the Grimmerie out of her bag. She was thankful the guards hadn't realised what was inside, otherwise some deadly, incorrect magic would have occurred throughout all of Oz.

Flipping wildly through the pages, she stopped at a particularly worn and battered one. She skimmed over the flourished words, her mouth muttering the enchantment. She raised her hands, swirling them around her in a frenzy. The wind crashed around her ears, and leaves whipped menacingly in a whirlwind. Her voice was drowned out by the soaking rain, and she ignored it as it soaked her to the core.

Her voice became increasingly louder, and soon she was screaming the enchantment, hoping it wasn't too late.

She shuddered as the spell surged through her, the power emitting from her fingertips as it spread throughout the castle.

-Wicked-

Glinda waited, but opened her eyes curiously as she heard an enormous commotion. A loud _bang_ had rung through the entire castle, audible even over the noise of the prevailing storm. She locked her eyes on the sight before her, at the guards as they lay moaning and struggling on the ground in some invisible torture. Seeing her chance, she tried to untie herself from the ropes, but they were too tight and seemed to dig even tighter into her skin. She glanced up as the door banged open, and was relieved to see Elphaba standing majestically in the doorway.

Her best friend ran over to her, snatching a knife from a nearby twitching guard along the way. She cut through the thick rope, and took her hand, leading her out of the door, guiding her through the darkness.

As they reached the open, they ducked their heads and ran even faster to a hidden patch of land, the driest area they could find. As soon as they stopped, they turned to each other and hugged in rejoice, both crying on the others' shoulders in terror and relief.

After they had settled down somewhat, Glinda turned to Elphaba. "What about Fiyero?" she asked quietly. "After all, he's the reason we came."

Elphaba nodded. "I know. But we have to wait till the guards clear the castle. It'll take about an hour."

"How do you know?"

Elphaba's eyes gleamed wickedly as she grinned.

* * *

Sorry about the deja vu (with the "its not her, im the one you want"). Just seemed fitting.

xo


	16. Something

They waited in a hushed silence, their eyes sifting through the darkness to detect the leaving, stumbling guards. They seemed in a sort of dazed trance, bumbling around as though they were circus clowns. They drifted their different ways, and only when they were sure they were gone did the girls move.

They ran stealthily back to the castle, the sky becoming ever darker every minute. Clouds loomed above them, threatening to cry and release its anger on them once more, but for now they sat silent, still. Once they reached the castle, they huddled in the shadows, not a word between them. They had already discussed their plan to retrieve Fiyero, and nothing more had to be said.

Slipping inside the rain-battered door, they grabbed each others' hand for support and guidance, and felt along the walls, trying to find their way. The large room was now even darker than before, if that was possible.

"Don't you know some sort of spell that will bring light?" Glinda asked, half joking, half desperate. Elphaba's head reeled quickly as she tried to remember an incantation, but none immediately came to her.

"Wait just a clock-tick," Elphaba told her, releasing her hand and running outside.

Almost immediately, Glinda felt scared and alone. This place frightened her, and she wasn't entirely sure that Elphaba's spell had completely work - that there could be a guard hiding in some unknown corner in the shadows. She lay back against the wall, trying to breathe deeply and remain calm.

As she stared into the darkness, she noticed small flickers of light, like miniature flames which seemed to creep along the inside of the walls. They ripped off in veins, and soon the entire wall was covered in branch-like fire underneath its stone. Glinda gasped in amazement as the room lit up, all its power flickering from the strange veins. The effect was stunning, and Glinda couldn't help but gaze around her, entranced.

She jumped as Elphaba spoke softly in her ear. "Better?" She smirked. Glinda was speechless, and Elphaba laughed quietly. The laughter quickly faded as they remembered why they were in the castle in the first place, and the mood darkened once more.

Even though visibility was much higher, they took each others' hands, more for support than anything. They ignored the stairs to their left, instead creeping ahead into the depths of the castle. The light in the walls surrounded them, and Glinda turned, realising that the light was actually following them, rather than just surrounding them. Behind them was pure darkness, ahead just as black. She squeezed Elphaba's hand and they continued on.

The walls remained door-less for what seemed like an age. The girls often wondered if they had gone the right way, but the darkness seemed to reassure them that this would be where they had taken Fiyero; right into the depths of the castle. Where they wouldn't be heard - or interrupted.

What seemed like hours later, and there were still no signs of life. Words remained unsaid between them, but the worry was beginning to take control.

"Elphie?" Glinda whimpered, her schoolgirl personality creeping in. "Elphie, where are we?"

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted, worried her-self. She glanced around her quickly, hoping some door would magically appear before their eyes.

And it did.

"Glinda!" Elphaba whispered, nodding towards a door almost invisible in the darkness. Glinda peered in Elphaba's allocated direction, but could see nothing. Elphaba began to walk faster, a sense of urgency commanding her strides, and Glinda quickly followed her, keen for her friend's excitement. The outline of a large door began to appear, and soon it stood before them. There were no other entrances nearby, and both girls felt this was their destination.

They stood a metre away from the wood, an unsettling worry covering them like a thick blanket. What would they find inside? What if he wasn't alone? Elphaba shrugged off her questions and took a brave step towards the door, making a sudden decision to knock. Her raps echoed as loud as a fanfare around them. They waited in uncertain silence, their ears straining to hear any signs of life.

The castle remained deathly quiet.

Elphaba turned to Glinda, who shrugged and quickly looked away. Elphaba glanced up and down the door, taking in its unique patterns and rivulets. The light boomed around them, creating eerie shadows. Elphaba reached for the ornate handle, and turned.

Surprisingly, it flicked down underneath her hand, and she pushed. The door groaned, refusing to be opened. It wasn't locked, just shut with age and wear. Elphaba grunted, throwing all her weight against the door, gasping as it managed to budge. Glinda ran to help, and it wasn't long before they had the door swinging open in relief. They stumbled into the room, gasping for breath.

Their eyes were drawn to a small bed sitting in the middle of the even smaller room. Its ripped blankets were strewn everywhere, indicating that someone had slept in it at some point. To their dismay, there was no-one occupying the room. Inside both of the girls, something seemed to crack, a kind of trigger, that all hope had been lost. Their heads hung very slightly, and tears emerged in both eyes, though they tried to appear interested in the dreary walls so the other wouldn't see their pain.

They watched in silence as the fire from outside made its way into the room, spreading through its silent walls. There were no windows, and the veins crossed over one another, clawing up the walls until it reached the roof high above them. The room was illuminated in a soft glow, but it didn't make the atmosphere any more cheerful.

It was while surveying the room that Glinda noticed something. A green flash seemed to draw her out of her gaze, and she stood up straighter, trying to see what it was. Elphaba noticed her strange movements, and glanced at her curiously.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to peer at Glinda's line of sight.

"There's something..." Glinda mumbled, beginning to walk over to the other side of the bed.

What she saw made her gasp in horror, anger and pain.

Elphaba ran up beside her, and her reaction was very similar.

For there, lying on the cold ground was a motionless, burnt scarecrow.

* * *

Stay tuned to find out what happens next


	17. Silence

Not sure when I can next write - I'm in the middle of exams at the moment, although, like for this chapter, I may write to relieve myself from study.

Just to warn you, this story has changed then from what I originally planned. And there may be some parts that you readers might not agree with - I would love to hear from you.

* * *

They remained motionless, staring in a shocked silence at the hessian lump upon the ground. Elphaba was the first to move, her weak knees collapsing beneath her, sending her tumbling to the ground. She gripped the stone floor and clawed her way over to Fiyero's side, her hands grabbing the material that once was his majestic uniform, but was now ripped and burnt to shreds.

She stared down at his face, willing him to open his trembling eyes. The hessian remained unmoving, and she took it between her hands, shaking it very softly, trying to find some source of life. But the straw body didn't move.

"Fiyero," she whispered, the hidden pain ripping through her. "No, Fiyero! NO!" She screamed, the sound reverberating around the room, tears flowing down her cheeks, the emerald marks blinking in the magical light. Her head hung and her body shuddered violently as she sobbed for her love.

She heard the rustling of cloth and the presence of another, and lifted her head to see Glinda kneeling beside her. The blonde's eyes were red, her face smudged with tears – not tears of worry, but tears of pain. Glinda gently lifted her hand and placed it on Elphaba's arm, slightly startled as Elphaba returned the touch with a hug. They sobbed onto each other's shoulders, the pain and hopelessness spreading through them both.

Finally relinquishing the hold, they turned back to the body before them. Glinda tried to help by picking up some of the lost straw and gently pushing it inside the torn material, hoping this might revive the scarecrow. But the straw was limited, and even when every last strand was inside, there was no change.

Glinda turned to Elphaba, the question etched into her worried face. Elphaba shook her head slowly. "I don't think there is," Elphaba whispered. "I can try..." With trembling hands, she reached into her satchel, her eyes never leaving Fiyero's face. She began to flip aimlessly through the ancient book, her concentration still on the lump; until Glinda's gentle prodding turned her attention elsewhere.

Elphaba began to search through the Grimmerie, searching for something, anything, that could help. The pages whirled in a frenzy beneath her fingertips, the ancient writing leaving dark smudges against the green skin. Flashes of a lost languages flicked before her, and her keen eyes took in every word as they whisked around in her mind. Glinda kneeled silently beside her, unwilling to interrupt her, knowing this was Elphaba's battle alone.

Elphaba's eyes caught on a particular page, and she held her thumb there, only willing to go back if there was absolutely nothing else. Her brow began to crease in worry as she searched further into the book, with no spell leaping out at her.

"Come on, come on!" She muttered under her breath. Surely there was something that could deal with injuries. But each healing spell was written only to fix human wounds.

There was nothing about reviving the dead.

Panic gripped her soul as she reached the end of the book, the antique back cover staring menacingly at her. She told herself that screaming out in anger would get her nowhere.

She could see the worried look on Glinda's face; see the determination underlying her features.

"Is there...nothing?" Glinda whispered, uncertain of how Elphaba would react.

The green girl sighed in defeat. "There's really only one thing we can do, but I'm not sure if it will work."

"Anything, Elphie. We have to try anything."

"Yes, but Glinda...what I may have to do could kill him."

This stumbled Glinda for a moment, but she continued to push Elphaba for information.

"What is it, Elphie? What have you got in mind?"

She sighed heavily. "I could try, _try_, to turn him human."

Glinda breathed in heavily, now understanding Elphaba's concern. If he was transformed, his injuries may be enough to kill him. They wouldn't be sure what he had sustained until the transformation was complete.

"But, Elphaba, can you do that? Can you ... change him?"

"I'm not sure," Elphaba admitted. Her mind flickered back to the memory of transforming him into a scarecrow in the first place. She hadn't used a spell then, only her own words of fury and desperation. Would similar words work the same now?

Glinda could tell Elphaba's hesitance, and although she was desperate, she decided not to rush the girl. Her eyes suddenly flicked to Elphaba's thumb, latched onto a page in the weathered book.

"Elphie?" she asked, nodding towards her thumb. "What did you find?"

Almost sheepishly, Elphaba opened the book, hoping Glinda couldn't read it. She would disapprove immediately. Thankfully, Glinda's brow furrowed as she tried to understand the lost language. "What does it say?" She asked softly.

Elphaba hated to lie to her best friend. "It's a spell...it's the one which originally transformed him," Elphaba said, trying to sound convincing. She had never told Glinda about what had happened that night, and never planned to.

"And isn't there one to turn him back?"

"No, strangely there's not," Elphaba convinced her.

Glinda slumped back against to wall, her hope draining out of her as fast as liquid through a funnel.

Elphaba, too, rested against the stone, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to create a charm in her mind. She tried to relax her thoughts, let the words flow like lost strands through her brain and connect with each other. The image of Fiyero slipped into her mind, and she trained her thoughts even harder.

Slowly, lost words appeared in the corners of her brain, as isolated as small islands. As she continued to focus on Fiyero, the words slipped around, and more began to appear. Before long, her mouth had begun to string the sentences together, and they were formed silently upon her lips. Her arms moved on their own accord, and behind her eyes white flashes began an exotic dance. She could hear Glinda gasp, although it was barely a whisper over the sound of blood rushing in her ears, and power coursing through her veins. She barely knew what she was saying, and her chanting rushed further in an ancient tongue. Her body shuddered involuntarily, and her mind began to spin. The white flashes turned green, and then a range of different colours, all flitting and sweeping behind her eyelids. This feeling was more powerful than anything she had ever experienced.

And then a great convulsion coursed through her, and it felt as though she had been weakened by a great illness. She slumped to the ground, her energy gone. She felt a reassuring hand upon her arm, and struggled to move.

Glinda watched the transformation before her, and she had to blink furiously to be sure it was actually happening. The ends of the ripped hessian began to stretch towards each other like flowers towards sunlight, desperate to cling onto one another. The straw began to connect, and soon skin began to form over his body. She turned away, unable to completely watch, as the transformation was complete.

When all was still, she risked opening one of her brilliant blue eyes. Amazingly, Fiyero lie before her, the tattered rags gone, as wells as the bundles of straw. A human body lie instead, in a pristine Captain's uniform, complete with shiny boots.

Unfortunately, he was also covered in blood. Looking closer, she could see burns lining his face, and she knew there would be more underneath the soft cloth. He was also unmoving.

What was worse it that Elphaba hadn't moved either. Glinda glanced down at her friend, wondering if she was just exhausted.

And then she saw something which scared her beyond belief. The open Grimmerie lie beside Elphaba, and words had strung together so that Glinda could see them. The enchantment itself was incomprehensible, but a few words she believed to have passed Elphaba's mouth only a few minutes ago. The rest were unheard of.

She gasped sharply as the title appeared before her, in a language as clear as her own.

_Swapinge ones soul withe another._

Glinda's body froze, and she lay against the wall, alone in the silent room.

* * *

The title was supposed to be spelt like that, in case you weren't sure.

I was having debate's to if I should turn him human or not. Review if you like, or don't like, or any ideas.

Thanks guys :) x


	18. Lost Hope

Sorry for the late update. Was busy with exams and what-not. Holidays now, so hopefully I can write more, and even perhaps finish this story.

Thankyou for all the reviews, and thankyou soo much to those readers who have been with me this whole story - particularly Julia-Ceaser, darkgemwildcat, SoraIsMyHomeboy, bookworm1256, and everyone else who has at least glanced at this story. Means soo much to me.

Any ideas for this story would be great :) Or a simple review. Or just a read through the chapter. I appreciate everything you guys do!

* * *

Elphaba thought she was going to die.

Thoughts struggled to find each other through the thick haze drifting aimlessly in her mind. Her entire body was dumb, and she felt as though all the fluids had been swept from her body as though a tsunami had coursed through her. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't feel.

She could barely acknowledge her own existence, and knew it wouldn't be long before that too would be lost.

She had tried so hard, and yet she still felt as though she had failed the entire world. It seemed as though every single action she performed, it was chewed and spat right back out at her. Everything with Glinda had been for naught, and now everything for Fiyero. And now, she had ruined her own life in an effort to save another's, which only had a slim chance of actually working.

She was tempted to give into the pain, tempted to let the darkness grasp her and draw her into its home. And why not? No-one would miss her. She herself had heard the celebrations throughout Oz not long before - "No-one Mourns the Wicked". Perhaps it was true. Perhaps she had never belonged in this world, and would benefit all of Oz if she was rid of. Perhaps this was her only chance to do something that would actually change the world.

-Wicked-

Glinda didn't move, her chest heaving up and down in rapid movements, her breathing heavy. She continued to watch the green girl, her dress spread around her, the ruffles spilling onto the cold stone. Her raven-coloured hair fanned across her shoulders and her face, creating a thin curtain between her soul and the world around her. Her exposed hand had taken on a slightly lighter shade of emerald as its accompanying arm supported Elphaba's entire body. Peering closer at her face, Glinda could see the drained colour, and her mouth was parted slightly, with no breath escaping her lips.

Glancing quickly towards the former scarecrow, Glinda noticed that he looked much the same, yet completely different. He was on his back, his head turned sharply in her direction. His chest remained as still as a rock, and the blood was slowly drifting down the side of his face.

Despite the visual injuries which Fiyero had received, Glinda felt more drawn to help Elphaba rather than her former-fiancée. Perhaps it was because they shared the bond of friendship, or because of what she had done. But these unknown reasons made her slide over to Elphaba and take her hand, hoping the warmth from her own body would seep through her skin and spread through Elphaba's cold one. She lifted her hand and brushed the hair off Elphaba's face, breathing in deeply as she once again saw the scars and blood that riddled her once-porcelain face.

Frantically, Glinda gently shook Elphaba's shoulders, trying to undo the spell which bound her body. The green girl didn't stir, and her body continued to remain limp. Glancing around hurriedly, Glinda's eyes caught hold of the Grimmerie, and she watched as more words began to knit together, and soon she found herself able to understand the foreign language. She wondered if this was a sign, sent from who-knows-where, offering her the help she needed.

Without thinking, Glinda reached over and slid the torn book across the ground towards her, before smoothing out the pages and skimming over the ripped words. A few sentences were still incomprehensible, but this was all she had. One hand still in Elphaba's, she brought the other up as she had seen Elphaba do not hours before, and began to read out of the ancient spellbook.

The words were foreign on her lips, yet somehow they came naturally. She squeaked as something shifted inside of her, as though a switch had been flicked. She suddenly felt overtaken with greed, and longed for this power to be everlasting. Her airborne hand fell on Elphaba as her eyes read the enchantment faster, the tongue now common in her mind. She felt Elphaba begin to stir beneath her, but she continued, now unable to stop. Brilliant light began to flash around her, and her eyes narrowed, her once-blue orbs now sinking into a blood-soaked red.

"Stop! Glinda, stop now!" A voice whispered through to her, but it was almost invisible, and she dismissed it. The spell was almost complete, yet she had no idea what it was actually doing. Elphaba was now spasming underneath her shaking hand, but she took no notice of this. The power had taken control of her body, and for the first time, she felt wicked.

A grunting sound echoed around her, and she wasn't sure if this was her own or Elphaba's. Her mind had succumbed to the power, and now dark images filtered through her mind. She was no longer reading out of the powerful book, instead words were forming of their own accord on her pulsing lips. Her eyes were now slits, and her brow seemed to furrow in anger.

A sudden banging sound spasmed around her, and as quickly as a sudden downpour, the spell stopped. Her eyes opened wide, and her arms slumped beside her. Her mind was emptied of all thoughts, and she suddenly felt as though she would faint. Only a supporting arm across her back kept her upright.

She looked down to see Elphaba glancing worriedly up at her, brown eyes meeting fierce blue. The book lay slammed shut, looking as innocent as a child's book filled with nursery rhymes.

"W-what happened?" Glinda asked, curious about her current body situation, yet unsure of what had just passed.

"I'm not sure," Elphaba admitted, her voice hoarse and weak. "You did...something. You were reading a spell. You...well, you woke me." Elphaba managed a smile, thankful her friend had managed to save her from the seemingly imminent death. "But then, you turned, well, evil." Elphaba had no other way to describe it, and she shuddered at the recollection of Glinda's face under the possession of the spell.

"But why?" Glinda whispered. "The book wrote the spell..for me."

"The only reason I can think is that it only allows certain people to read the spells. Otherwise...it will consume you."

Glinda nodded, still struggling to keep contained. Elphaba frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Glinda managed to say, then fought to collect herself. Elphaba was the one who had almost died right before her - she should be the one they were concerned about! "And what about you? What happened? You muttered a spell to save Fiyero, and then...you passed out."

Elphaba didn't want to freak the blonde out by admitting it was more than just fainting. Instead, she ignored the question altogether. "Did it work?" She struggled to sit up, all feeling still lost in her body. Glinda reached out, and managed to pull her into a sitting position, both now supporting the other. Glinda watched the reactions on Elphaba's face as she took in the sight before her, of Fiyero's body.

"Do you think he's alive?" Glinda whispered, as though afraid to break the silence.

"No," Elphaba replied, which startled her. "No, I think he's now human, but he's still in the land of the dead."

"And there's nothing we can do," Glinda stated sadly.

"All we can do is try healing his wounds, but I'm not sure that will help."

Glinda gave Elphaba such a reassuring glance that Elphaba was willing to do anything she asked. Although she felt as though she would collapse any minute, she brought the seemingly-menacing book towards her and flipped open to the page she had found earlier.

But this time, the words wouldn't form. She tried closing the book, and reopening it, but letters were still grains of sand in an endless ocean. Looking over her shoulder, Glinda determined that she couldn't read them either.

Slamming the book in frustration, Elphaba growled and began to breathe heavily. She rubbed her eyes, hoping beyond all hopes that it was her mind playing unamusing tricks. She opened the worn pages, this time to a different spell, but she had the same problem. The book was now as secret to her as it was to any other human. Shutting her eyes in anger, she felt foolish tears beginning to form upon them, and when she opened the green lids the world was blurry. She bent over the book, glaring at it menacingly, willing the words to string together as they always would.

As they remained separated, Elphaba sat back on her haunches and shuddered violently, the tears now ones of despair, and she let them drain all hope from her body. Glinda, who had been watching silently from the wall, rushed forward and put a reassuring arm across her back, hugging her.

"I love him," Elphaba whispered, sobs racking her body. "And now I can't save him."

The tears dropped repeatedly on the weathered pages before her, and thick smudges beamed across the paper. Ink scattered away from the salty water, desperate for shelter. In doing so, they began to stretch together, single letters soon creating entire words. Elphaba watched the transformation, wondering if the entire book had changed or just that page, but afraid to turn the fragile paper to check, for fear of breaking the spell.

Remembering what she had just witnessed, she debated if this spell could help or kill Fiyero. But by this point, they were taking every chance they got.

Elphaba began to read the first word, her tears still blocking her throat, and so the words were choked out. They seemed unnatural, and each word began harder and harder to read and pronounce. Glancing up unsteadily, she could see no change to the motionless body. She forced herself back to the page, and tried again, but she knew nothing was happening. No power was seizing her, no meaningless words forming upon her green lips. She had lost it all.

Giving up momentarily, she crawled, shaking, over to Fiyero, and held his head in her hands, the blood etching onto them. She lowered her head and kissed his cold, lifeless lips, her hands running repeatedly up and down the sides of his face. She could hear the sobs from both her own body and from the girl behind her. She tried to mutter some of the words she had just read, but they were completely useless. She tilted her head onto his, and ran her hands across his motionless chest.

All hope was now lost.

She heard Glinda shuffle beside her, and her arm snake around Elphaba's shoulder. Together they rested their heads upon Fiyero's uniform-clad chest, and cried.

And they knew this was the end of everything they had once known.


	19. Jump

Wow, sorry it's been so long! I had a major writer's block of whether to let Fiyero live or not. But for now, he's alive. Review your thoughts if you want him to survive or not. Enitrely up to you!

* * *

The girl's were shuddered awake by a heaving chest. They sat up quickly, both frantically turning towards the source. The sight before them made them shudder. Fiyero's face was contorted, twisting with emotion, and his mouth was gulping buckets-full of air. His hands were shaking, and the fit soon spread through his entire body, so every fold of flesh was trembling. A sweat was breaking out upon his face, and his breathing was becoming shallower every second.

Elphaba and Glinda glanced at one another for a split second, before rushing to the side of his face. Elphaba bent over him, trying to remain calm, stroking his face while whispering soothing words to him in a voice that only she could manage. The heaving began to slow, and soon the man was drawing deep, reassuring breaths, his face as smooth as fresh parchment. He managed to lift a still-shaking hand to the green woman's face, holding it gently under his calloused skin.

"Elphaba..." he whispered, and a shallow smile appeared on his face. She gasped happily, overjoyed that the spell hadn't terminated his mind. She began to run her fingers over his skin, gently sliding over the burns and breaks that lay there. She watched him wince in pain, and she quickly removed her hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Ah, I've been better," he chuckled, and it was enough to make Elphaba reach down and take him in her arms.

She heard a very faint, hidden cough, and turned to see Glinda huddled against to wall, trying to seem as concealed as possible. She must have slid herself across the cold ground, anxious to be alone. Elphaba outstretched her arm towards the blonde, beckoning her to come closer and join in the celebration, but Glinda didn't move.

"This is your moment," she whispered, nodding. Elphaba smiled, grateful that the girl was giving her some space. The room was filled with a content silence for some time.

A loud crash resounded through the castle. It skimmed across the walls, and rocked the rickety floor beneath them. The girl's turned towards the door, gasping in panic. Glinda jumped up to run to the window, before realising there was none in the blackened room. She groaned in agony when she heard muffled shouting within the castle.

"The guards!" She whimpered. "I thought you got rid of them!"

"I did!" Elphaba cried, frantically. "The spell must have worn off!"

"It wears off?" Glinda shrieked, and Elphaba hurriedly hushed her. "What do we do?" Glinda said softly.

"I'm not sure," Elphaba muttered, glancing between Fiyero, Glinda and the door, her brow knitted as closely as a tight scarf.

"Go," Fiyero croaked hoarsely. "They'll just kill me anyway. At least you have a chance of escape if you don't drag me with you."

The offer was tempting. But they hadn't suffered all this pain just to admit defeat. The girl's both understood that, and silently went to help up the former scarecrow, determined to escape with him, to even carry him if need be.

They would get through this.

Fiyero grunted in pain as his body shrugged all its weight onto his feet. He almost collapsed after the first step, and both witches struggled to keep him upright. After much grunting and panting, they got them all outside the wooden door, the creeping light following them down the black hallway.

"Which way?" Glinda whispered. They stopped for a second, trying to visualise where the guards would be. From the angry screaming, they guessed the main door. So instead they turned and limped down a smaller corridor, hoping it would lead to someplace unsuspecting.

The old rug beneath them spurted dust with every step, and Glinda's nose twitched as she fought with the particles. She used her free arm to scratch at her nose, but it did no good, and she braced herself for the upcoming sneeze. When it came, everyone froze, for Glinda had never been a quiet person, and her sneeze was no different. It rebounded along the walls, a high-pitched squeak which would reach the ears of even a deaf man. Silence followed, and Glinda gulped guiltily. After a few seconds the shouting resumed – this time coming towards them.

"Run!" Elphaba screamed, no longer concerned with silence.

Fiyero managed to walk on his own two feet, and with reassuring hands on his arms, they managed to walk quickly down a tumbling staircase and into the depths below. A cool, damp air rested down here, and they held their breath as they felt along the walls for any chance of a door or window.

Fiyero managed to find what seemed to be a filthy window, covered with centuries of grime, dust and filthy creatures. He felt for a lever, and managed to push the device away from him, releasing its confines. The others saw what he was doing, and rushed over to help. With all their strength, they finally lifted the window up, welcoming the rush of cool air onto their faces. The moon shone directly onto them.

That could only mean one thing.

* * *

Only your reviews can save them :)

Elphaba saw the direction of the moon. She could see minute details that one could only see if close to it. Stepping forward, she pushed her head outside the window, and glanced down. Only blackness returned her frightful gaze. Elphaba had never been afraid of heights, but she knew all too well what was about to happen.

As if on cue, the sound of the onrushing guards was brought crashing to their ears. They were coming ever closer, and this was the only door available. They were trapped mice. More so, they were trapped mice with a crippled mouse with a hundred hungry cats waiting for them. And now the mice had to escape, or else the cats' teeth would soon be sinking into their flesh.

The only option was the window. They all knew that. It was circling through all their brains, like some lost evil searching for a new home. But each was reluctant to actually take the plunge until they had to, as they all knew the possibility of death was highly likely. And this time, it was unlikely anyone would save them.

The sound of men bashing against wood was all too familiar to them, especially to the girls. That painful separation in the past appeared to them again, and they forced it down, trying to keep to the present. The fearful, dreadful present.

Elphaba turned to the others. "Jump! I will fight them off."

They both stared at her as though she were a one hundred year old man offering them candy. Fiyero was astounded that she was considering to fight them, and Glinda couldn't believe she had just suggested for her to jump into the darkness to the never-ending depths below.

Fiyero gently placed a hand on hers. "We're with you. All the way. Never doubt that"

In the faded moonlight, a smile appeared on the emerald face.

The guards forced open the door, and came rushing in like a pride of lions. There were too many to even consider fighting them. The only thing left was the window. Silently, they all decided together. They grabbed each others' hands, turned, and jumped into the silent night.


	20. Shadowed

Terribly sorry again about the late updating! Just been sooo busy with assignments. Finished this just coz I felt guilty every time I logged on and saw it sitting on the desktop.

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Glinda struggled to scream as the wind rushed lethally past her, but her hoarse throat only managed a slight whimper. All thoughts were a blur except for one – that they were about to die. She could see nothing but darkness, and she couldn't tell if her eyes were shut or if she was looking to the ground below. Only the hand squeezing hers assured her she wasn't alone.

Stars spun brightly in their coloured orbs as they watched the three falling humans. Each had their arms outstretched, their fingers grasping at the invisible safety net, their mouths opening and shutting like fish on a jetty. Cotton flapped in the air and slightly slowed their progress as they spiralled down beside the castle.

The silence was broken with the whip of a small object past her right ear, grazing the edge of the skin. She screamed aloud as pain followed, and she guessed it was a bullet from the guards above, firing blindly into the darkness. She managed to here another, and subconsciously tried to duck, although she knew it was foolish.

Glinda flailed her arms wildly, hoping beyond hope that some miracle would happen, that she wouldn't die painfully on this dreadful night. But miracles don't just come out of nowhere. She could actually see the ground rushing towards her now, the sharp rocks jutting out from beneath the leafy trees. She wondered if she could steer herself towards the branches somehow – they would limit the pain, even if only slightly.

She forced her head to the side to look at the others. Fiyero had a shocked yet slightly clam expression on his face, as though this was his final fate and absolutely nothing could be done. Amazingly, Elphaba looked...peaceful. Her eyes were closed, and all lines were smoothed on her face. Glinda felt like screaming at her to feel some sort of emotion, to feel the terror which leapt through her like a lion. But even when she tried, the screams were lost in the coursing wind.

Glinda saw the ground, now only metres below her. She braced herself for impact, and yelled as she was thrown backwards rather than down. Fighting the nausea which had appeared in her stomach, she opened her eyes, and saw the grass only a few feet below her. Her mouth agape, she turned to see Elphaba, her expression the same as it had been only a few seconds ago, this time her mouth moving as it whispered ancient words and symbols. Yet again, Glinda owed her life to Elphaba. She wondered what the price would be in the end.

They were slowly lowered to the ground, and all three landed with a soft _thump_ on the grass, while the rocks sat patiently only a metre away. The earth sat in a hushed silence as the three groaned and tried to move. Their wind-blown faces were covered in creases – that is, Glinda's face was. The other two were amazingly calm and collected, and sat in silence as they waited for Glinda to contain herself. Her face winced in pain as she felt the torn flesh on her ear, and her hand came away bloody.

As she searched in her handbag for a handkerchief, a bullet slammed into the ground beside them, followed by another, too close to be comfortable. They scrambled up, and pressed themselves against the castle wall, hoping it would give them at least some protection. They decided to run after bullets continued to pellet blindly around them, and they couldn't take any more risks. Pushing off from the wall, they began to run into the darkness, stumbling over the loose ground. They could hear guards screaming inside the castle to follow them, to find them, to hurt them, but these were ignored. All thoughts were gone in the wind; only their actions were driving them forward.

They heard wood bang against stone as a door was smashed open somewhere, and torches were swung into the darkness. Ducking into the shadows of the nearby trees, they ran more cautiously, but still with the attempt of freedom. Glinda stopped momentarily to remove her shoes, knowing she was a fool to wear high heels on a journey. The rocks and twigs began to cut her feet, but it was nothing against the thought of the pain that could come at any second. This thought alone gave her fresh energy as she surged forward like a bull at a matador.

Bullets whipped past them through the forest as the guards made their way outside the castle. Strange shadows were cast onto the trees as torches lit up the green stems. Sticks and rocks seemed to jump out at them like small animals, barricading their speedy path through the thick shrubbery. They continued to duck subconsciously as bullets smashed into the wood they had passed only seconds before. Birds' squawked as they jumped in fright at the oncoming army, creating a noisy circle in the brilliant night.

All sense of time was lost as they continued to run. Fiyero led the way, ducking underneath the branches which found it amusing to slam into their faces, hands and stomachs as they scratched a way through them. The forest seemed endless, an unknown path stretching on for eternity.

A jutting rock loomed before them, and Fiyero stumbled over it, his eyes glazing over it in the invisible light. Elphaba crashed on top of him, and Glinda just managed to skip over their legs, stopping as soon as she cleared her jump. She tried helping them to their feet, the sounds of the guards echoing all around them in the thick jungle. The darkness began to lighten as Glinda saw torchlight in the distance. Screaming quietly, she encouraged them to their feet, and they tried to find their way once more. But the trees had consumed them. The journey was too great, and the fall had removed all sense of energy or hope from their bloodstream and minds. They struggled to continue, and after a few steps decided to hide in the branches instead, and hope luck was on their side.

They crouched into the surrounding branches, swatting at the twigs which threatened to tear their skin. Elphaba hissed and Glinda squeaked as some sort of creature moved beside them, crawling or slithering away as their home was disturbed. The trio waited, huddled together for comfort and support, tension growing as the sound of the guards seemed to be growing nearer yet further in the same instant. After five minutes of growing anticipation, Fiyero stepped out of their hiding place.

And immediately threw himself to the floor as a bullet whipped wildly down the path, sparks flying in all directions. It still wasn't safe – they were waiting for them, like a fox waiting to pounce on a scared hare. They couldn't stay there, and they couldn't move forward. So they had to move sideways. Into the thicker shrub; where who-knows-what lives and breeds.

No bullets cascaded through the leaves, and soon all they could hear was the sound of their own feet and the escalating noise of their heavy breathing. Holding each others' hands, they guided themselves to the edge of the thicket, breathing a huge sigh of relief as the air became cool as they hit the opening.

From their position on the fringe of the forest, they could see the brilliant Emerald City twinkling like the stars not so far above them.

They stood still for a few moments as the huge question threatened to tumble from their lips. What would happen now? Would they return to their normal lives? Would Glinda go back to pretending nothing had happened, go back to her lie, while Elphaba and Fiyero lived a happily ever after at Kiamo Ko? Or would they finally be accepted into the land of Oz, where they belonged, instead of as outcasts in the outskirts of the country?

Silence still hung heavy between them as they wandered aimlessly forward, all thoughts of the guards gone, now only the dark future ahead of them.

They walked slowly towards the Emerald City, the bright green lights etching the path on the ground before them. The chatter, if any, was simple, pointless, only something to break the uneasiness between each of them.

As they finally reached the heart of Oz, they slowed to a complete stop, turning and facing one another, slight frowns hindering on their faces.

"What now?" Glinda whispered.

"I suppose..." Elphaba started, unsure on how to continue. "I suppose we go back to how we were."

"Can you really do that, Elphie?" Glinda asked genuinely.

"I have to. We aren't wanted here." She turned to her lover, who had stepped back slightly, allowing the women to talk.

"Elphie, that's not true-" Glinda tried to explain.

"Glinda!" Elphaba spat, harsher than she had intended. She softened her voice, not meaning to frighten the blonde. "I think it's just best if we left. Then you don't have to worry about us."

Glinda looked at Fiyero, who nodded slightly. She, too, nodded. "If that's what you want."

She hugged each of them, before turning slowly and began walking away to her home.

Elphaba watched her go sadly, realising she had never thanked her friend.

But it was too late now. Glinda had gone, had slipped from her grasp for the last time.

Elphaba and Fiyero turned into the night, not quite ready to continue their shadowed lives.

* * *

2 choices - I could end it here. Or I could continue with another idea which has been considered.

Let me know! xo


	21. 2 Years Later

_2 Years Later_

Trumpets sounded ceremoniously as the crowds cheered in harmony. Glinda waved down to them, her brilliant teeth glinting in the sunlight as she smiled ecstatically. Banners were strung around the city, emphasising the engagement taking place that afternoon. Glinda wrapped her arm around her fiancées waist, feeling his arm sling around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest so her body moulded perfectly into his jacket. She felt a light kiss on her forehead, a whisper of a connection.

This all seemed too familiar to Glinda. The celebration, the banners, and noise, the occasion – it was like she was proposing to Fiyero all over again. Only it wasn't Fiyero. It wasn't even someone in the Gale Force. It was an average man; someone who'd captured her heart, but didn't manage to look after it as well as _he _had.

Shaking her head from the past, she continued waving, laughing merrily as a young man below blew a kiss to her. Green hats began to fly in the air, spiralling back down as though they were leaves hurtling through autumn. By the time the hats had all returned to earth, the newly engaged couple were gone.

In the living room, the servants bustled hastily to serve them tea, the maids scurrying around like trapped mice, screaming out wedding plans to one another. The girls had already promised Glinda that they would take care of everything, and that she and her fiancée had to do nothing but write their vows.

Glinda excused herself from the rush and ambled upstairs, feeling slightly giddy from all the haste. She flopped down on her huge bed, the duvet folding beneath her and creasing according to her shape. She closed her eyes, willing herself to breathe deeply as overwhelming fear and excitement hit her square in the chest. She brought her hands up to her face, smothering herself in complete darkness.

She wondered what was wrong with her. Why wasn't she ecstatic like the rest of the city? She was finally getting married, something she had dreamed of with her mother when she was only five years old. She had longed for that day, when she could throw the flowers and wear a gorgeous dress. But now that it had come, it didn't feel quite so fulfilling. She realised that she'd have to wake up to the same man every day, would be expected to act as gracefully towards him as she would her father or any other important figure. But she couldn't back out now. All of Oz was looking towards her.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, she wondered what it would be like to live a free life, a life without the constraints of publicity and image. A life like Elphaba's. Glinda willed herself to stay off that topic, knowing she would become upset if she thought about her best friend. The green girl was always in the back of her mind, but she refused to let her claw her way to the front, knowing she would make a rash decision to return and live the life she truly wanted.

At the sound of footsteps, she sat up, wiping her face as she found the tears which had clung to her powdered cheek. She looked up, staring at the face of her fiancée.

'Everything alright?' He asked.

'Fine,' she answered, just another lie biting on her tongue. But she knew if she wanted to live this extraordinary life, she had to act how they wanted. How they expected her to. Her decision never mattered.

- Wicked -

A week later, Glinda sat in her bedroom, sprawled on her front. Her fiancée was out on a business meeting, and took this time to act like herself, rather than the posh lady she pretended to be. In her hand she held a letter, creased at the edges where her fingers had grasped it tightly a few times. She closed her eyes, and without giving it another thought, she slid it into the envelope, sealed it with her crest and stuffed it into her handbag.

Walking outside, she breathed in the fresh air, stopping to allow the sun to spread its warmth through her entire body. Once she felt satisfied, she strode down her pebbled pathway which wormed its way through her lush green lawn. She waved to the gardener, swiping at the leaves with his rake. She smiled to an Ozian who was walking past at that moment. And for a moment, she wondered why she wanted to leave this life. It felt too perfect.

Dismissing all her thoughts, she walked to a local messenger, who looked stunned to see her actually hand him a letter. Usually she had her servants do these gritty tasks for her. But she looked directly into his eyes, and spoke quickly, telling him what he had to do. He nodded, and scurried away.

The last glimpse she saw of the letter was the title.

_Mr Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular_

_- _Wicked -

Glinda stood behind an ornate screen, breathing deeply. Her white gown felt too tight, but she knew the measurements would be perfect. She felt slightly thrilled yet scared – she was finally getting her dream. Love, and respect. That's all she wanted.

As she walked down the carpet, and spoke her vows, she looked subtly around the room. She could see her family, tears lining their faces as their precious daughter would no longer be only theirs. She could see the entire city of Oz, watching her in amazement, their faces adoring.

And then, right at the back, she saw the flash of green. They were standing in the doorway, ready to leave as soon as it was over so they wouldn't be caught. She was wearing a black dress, as usual, but even from the distance Glinda could tell it was decorated, a dress made purely for occasions such as these. Fiyero was wearing an emerald green suit, a smile etched onto his face as he watched the proceedings. It was driven wider when he saw her glance at him.

And suddenly, she felt happy. She knew this was what she had been missing. It wasn't her life. It was just missing her two friends. But now they were here, everything seemed perfect.

She turned back to Cendriq, and smiled, as they were pronounced husband and wife.

As they kissed, she sneaked a glance out of the corner of her eye. She saw them leave, but not before Elphaba left a second glance, for Glinda's eyes alone. She winked, then swiftly flew away.

- Wicked -

As Glinda walked alone through the marquee, she came to the spot where they had been standing.

There, pinned onto the opening, was a pink flower.

The very same flower Glinda had given the green girl back at the University.

Glinda hugged it to her chest, and slid it into her hair, before returning back to her life.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story. Thankyou sooo much for all those who have made it through to the end, and especially those who gave support and help during the story. Love you all xo

Please leave a review for the chapter, or the story. I'd like to know if this was ok enough to write another Wicked story.

xo


End file.
